Daddy Day Care (Series)
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot tentang Namjoon, Seokjin dan kelima putra mereka! / NamJin with GS!Jin and other BTS member. / Part 6: Clingy Baby /
1. Daddy Day Care

**Daddy Day Care**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 _With_

Child! Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** :

Namjoon yang ditinggal pergi seharian oleh Seokjin wajib merawat lima buah hatinya yang memiliki kepribadian dan tingkah laku yang sangat berbeda. Well, bagaimana nasib Namjoon? / "Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membuatmu hamil lagi, Jinnie." –Namjoon. / NamJin with GS!Jin and other BTS member.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, GS ! for Seokjin .

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Daddy Day Care**

Namjoon menguap pelan dan bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dia menatap sekeliling kamar tidurnya, " _Yeobo_?" panggilnya pelan sambil mencari sosok istrinya.

Namjoon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan melirik jam _digital_ di meja nakas, dia melihat angka sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Seluruh anggota keluarganya pasti berada di ruang makan dan tengah menikmati sarapan mereka.

Namjoon menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan dengan langkah diseret ke kamar mandi, dia harus ikut sarapan bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain. Setelah cuci muka dan menyikat gigi, Namjoon turun ke bawah dan saat dia sampai di bawah tangga, dia bisa mendengar jeritan heboh dari anak-anaknya.

Namjoon berjalan memasuki ruang makan dan dia melihat Yoongi, putra sulungnya yang berusia 7 tahun, tengah makan dengan tenang dan terlihat jelas kalau dia mengacuhkan kondisi di sekelilingnya. Di sebelah Yoongi, ada Hoseok, putra keduanya yang berusia 6 tahun sedang makan dengan sangat semangat sehingga makanannya banyak yang terlempar dari piringnya.

Di hadapan mereka berdua, ada Jimin dan Taehyung, putra ketiga dan keempat Namjoon. Jimin berusia 5 tahun dan Taehyung 4 tahun. Dan terakhir, Namjoon melihat putra kelimanya yang baru berusia 10 bulan, Jungkook, tengah duduk di _baby chair_ nya dan terlihat tertawa riang memperhatikan Jimin dan Taehyung yang berisik.

 _Well_ , Namjoon memang memiliki lima orang putra di usianya yang masih tergolong muda, 34 tahun, dia menikah dengan Seokjin dan langsung memiliki Yoongi di tahun pertama mereka menikah. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sehingga anak-anaknya hanya memiliki perbedaan umur satu tahun, hanya Jungkook yang memiliki perbedaan umur cukup jauh dari Taehyung, itu pun karena Seokjin mengomeli Namjoon terus-menerus dan meminta Namjoon untuk memakai pengaman agar dia tidak hamil lagi (walaupun akhirnya Seokjin tetap hamil lagi dan melahirkan Jungkook.).

"Ah, Namjoon. Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Namjoon memalingkan pandangannya dari anak-anaknya dan melihat Seokjin, istrinya, tengah tersenyum padanya. Seokjin berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan semangkuk kecil bubur bayi. Seokjin duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Hoseok, sayang, makannya yang rapi dong. Sebagai kakak, Hoseok harus memberikan contoh yang baik untuk yang lainnya. Coba lihat Yoongi _Hyung_." ujar Seokjin seraya menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat Hoseok kemudian mulai menyuapi Jungkook.

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, "Iya, Mama."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, dia mengusap kepala Hoseok sebelum bergabung di meja makan. " _Hallo_ , para jagoan Papa."

"Papa!" pekik Taehyung semangat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Namjoon, meminta agar Namjoon menggendongnya.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Nanti, sayang. Papa mau sarapan dulu."

Taehyung cemberut, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Mama.."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Habiskan dulu sarapanmu, Taehyungie. Setelah itu minum susunya, oke? Lihat, Chimchim _Hyung_ sudah hampir menyelesaikan sarapannya."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jimin dan menjerit kesal, Taehyung memang selalu tidak mau kalah dari Jimin.

Namjoon tertawa melihat keributan di antara Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Namjoon, ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Kenapa, sayang?"

"Semalam ayahku menelepon dan dia bilang ibuku sakit. Aku harus pergi menjenguknya."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Setelah ini aku akan mandi dan kita berangkat."

Seokjin menggeleng, "Namjoon, dengar dulu. Aku tidak berencana mengajak anak-anak."

Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya menyantap sarapannya, "Kenapa?"

"Anak kecil tidak boleh sembarangan masuk rumah sakit, _Yeobo_. Apalagi Jungkook masih berusia 10 bulan."

"Lalu?" tanya Namjoon was-was. Dia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Seokjin.

"Jadi, aku akan menitipkan anak-anak padamu. Aku usahakan aku bisa pulang sebelum jam tidur mereka."

"Tapi.. aku tidak pernah ditinggal bersama anak-anak sendirian sebelumnya."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Makanya kau harus belajar menjaga mereka hari ini. Oya, tolong belanja juga ya, sayang. Aku sudah siapkan daftar belanjanya, sudah kutempel di kulkas. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan ASI untuk Jungkook, ada di botol-botol kecil di kulkas. Jangan lupa dihangatkan sebelum diberikan pada Jungkook. Ingat Namjoon, dihangatkan! Bukan dipanaskan!"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Ada lagi?"

"Jangan lupa memberikan makan siang untuk mereka. Jangan membeli makanan yang terlalu pedas dan berminyak. Pastikan Jimin dan Taehyung makan sayur, lalu jangan biarkan Hoseok berkeliaran sendirian. Jungkook juga harus makan siang, belikan bubur atau nasi tim untuknya. Jangan lupa dihaluskan lagi." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Yoongi bisa membantumu menjaga Jungkook. Jangan lupa periksa popok Jungkook dua atau tiga jam sekali."

Seokjin meletakkan mangkuk Jungkook yang sudah kosong ke meja, kemudian dia berdiri dan mulai membereskan sisa sarapan yang lain. "Setelah makan siang, mereka harus tidur siang, berikan ASIku pada Jungkook, dia bisa mengamuk kalau tidak minum susu sebelum tidur siang. Tolong pastikan Taehyung benar-benar tidur, _Yeobo_. Lalu jam 4 sore nanti mereka harus makan _snack_ , tolong berikan _biscuit_ bayi untuk Jungkook dan buah untuk yang lainnya. Aku sudah menyiapkan buah potong di kulkas."

Namjoon mengangguk lagi, diam-diam dia mencatat ucapan Seokjin dalam kepalanya.

Seokjin menumpuk sisa sarapan mereka dan mulai mencucinya, sementara Namjoon masih menghabiskann sarapannya dengan perlahan dan fokus pada ucapan Seokjin.

"Jangan lupa perhatikan mereka saat bermain. Taehyung dan Jimin sangat heboh saat bermain jadi kau harus benar-benar memperhatikan mereka. Jaga Jungkook karena dia suka memasukkan benda-benda ke dalam mulutnya." Seokjin berjalan kembali ke ruang makan setelah selesai mencuci piring, dia membersihkan wajah Jungkook dan yang lainnya dari sisa-sisa makanan.

"Kurasa itu saja sudah cukup. Ponselku aktif dan kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku." Seokjin mengambil tas dan jaketnya kemudian mengecup dahi anak-anak mereka, "Sayang, Mama pergi dulu ya. Jangan nakal dan jangan merepotkan Papa." Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Aku titip anak-anak ya, _Yeobo_."

Seokjin melambaikan tangannya kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu. Tepat setelah Seokjin pergi, Taehyung, Jimin, dan Hoseok langsung melompat turun dari kursi mereka dan mengelilingi Namjoon.

"Papa! Papa! Ayo kita maiiinnnn!" pinta mereka semangat.

 _Well_ , kelihatannya mimpi buruk Namjoon sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Seokjin, Namjoon pergi berbelanja bersama kelima anak mereka. Namjoon mendorong _stroller_ berisi Jungkook dengan keempat anaknya yang berjalan di depannya. Namjoon sengaja meminta mereka berjalan di depan agar Namjoon bisa mengawasi mereka.

Beberapa wanita terlihat menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik. _Well_ , penampilan Namjoon memang tidak terlihat seperti ayah dari lima orang anak. Dia masih tampak muda dan keren, wajar jika banyak wanita yang meliriknya.

"Yoongi, bisa tolong dorong _stroller_ Jungkook? Papa harus mendorong _trolley_ belanja kita." Namjoon berujar pada Yoongi yang langsung mengangguk patuh dan menggantikan Namjoon mendorong _stroller_ Jungkook.

Namjoon mengambil _trolley_ dan Jimin serta Taehyung langsung ribut karena mereka ingin naik ke dalam _trolley_. Namjoon menuruti mereka dan mereka langsung berseru semangat. Tadinya Hoseok juga ingin ikut, tapi Namjoon melarangnya karena nanti _trolley_ nya tidak akan cukup menampung barang-barang belanjaan mereka kalau Hoseok ikut masuk.

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri tiap rak di _supermarket_ dan mengambil barang-barang yang sudah ditulis Seokjin dalam daftar belanjanya. Dia juga mengambilkan banyak cemilan untuk anak-anaknya. _Well_ , Seokjin tidak mengingatkan soal cemilan jadi Namjoon rasa tidak masalah kalau dia membelikan beberapa _snack_ tambahan untuk anak-anaknya.

Namjoon membaca daftarnya lagi dan dia terhenti saat melihat Seokjin juga menulis 'pembalut' di sana. "Aish, kenapa dia menyuruhku membeli ini?" gerutu Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan menyusuri rak hingga akhirnya dia menemukan rak berisi pembalut dengan aneka _merk_ dan kemasan berbeda. Namjoon menatap sekeliling rak, banyak gadis yang menatapnya sambil terkikik dan Namjoon bersyukur dia mengenakan _sunglasses_ , setidaknya wajahnya akan sedikit tertutupi.

"Papa! Ini apa? Kok empuk?" tanya Jimin polos seraya menusuk-nusuk salah satu kemasan pembalut.

"Aku pernah melihat Mama membeli itu di _minimarket_ , Papa! Itu apa sih?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ini kue ya, Papa?" tanya Taehyung dengan polos dan mata berbinar.

"Papa, kelihatannya Jungkook lapar. Apa aku boleh memberikan _biscuit_ bayinya?" kali ini suara Yoongi.

Namjoon memijat kepalanya pelan, astaga, dia sungguh kagum pada istrinya yang sanggup menjaga mereka berlima seorang diri.

"Papa, Tae juga mau _biscuit_!"

"Chimchim juga!"

"Hoseok juga!"

"Dadada!"

Namjoon tersenyum lemah mendapati semua anaknya, kecuali Yoongi, tengah berseru-seru semangat. "Yoongi, tolong berikan mereka biskuitnya ya."

Yoongi mengangguk, dia membuka ransel berisi perlengkapan Jungkook dan mengeluarkan kotak _biscuit_ dari sana. Dan ketiga anaknya langsung menyerbu _biscuit_ itu dengan semangat. Sementara Jungkook tertawa riang dan tersenyum lebar saat Yoongi juga memberinya biscuit.

Namjoon mengambil dua bungkus pembalut dan melemparkannya ke dalam _trolley_. Kemudian dia segera menuju kasir untuk membayar seluruh belanjaannya.

Saat berada di kasir, Namjoon meminta Yoongi untuk menunggu di luar antrian bersama Jungkook, sementara ketiga anaknya yang lain bersikeras berada di sekitar _trolley_. Jimin dan Taehyung tidak mau turun dan Hoseok bersikeras mengatakan kalau dia akan menjaga mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon menyadari kalau beberapa orang menatapnya sambil terkikik geli, bahkan kasir wanita di hadapannya juga terlihat menahan tawa dengan wajah memerah. Namjoon mengerjap bingung, dia menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan Jungkook yang terlihat santai. Yoongi tengah menemani Jungkook bermain dengan boneka kelinci kecil kesayangan Jungkook yang memang selalu dibawa kemanapun Jungkook pergi.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah _trolley_ nya dan dia langsung tahu apa yang menyebabkan orang-orang itu terkikik geli. Namjoon melihat Taehyung sedang menggigiti satu pembalut sementara Jimin terlihat tengah menatap pembalut yang dia keluarkan dari kemasannya dengan bingung.

"Papa, ini apa? Bisa dimakan tidak?" tanya Taehyung dengan satu _individual pack_ pembalut di antara giginya. Namjoon sangat bersyukur Taehyung tidak membuka _individual pack_ itu.

"Papa, ini apa sih? Ini empuk seperti roti." tanya Jimin.

"Bagaimana kalian membukanya?" tanya Namjoon sambil menyambar pembalut itu dan dengan cepat meletakkannya ke meja kasir.

"Hoseok yang membukanya, Papa!" ujar Hoseok semangat dan dengan nada bangga.

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, kelihatannya hari ini akan menjadi sangat panjang untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian memalukan yang membuat Namjoon malu setengah mati di meja kasir, Namjoon mengajak anak-anaknya untuk pergi makan siang. Di tangan anak-anaknya (kecuali Jungkook) sudah ada satu _cotton candy_ karena mereka semua merengek untuk dibelikan itu. Jungkook terdengar asik berceloteh riang dengan boneka kelincinya yang sibuk dia gigiti bagian telinganya.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat ATM _centre_ di dekatnya, dia mendorong _trolley_ nya ke arah kursi panjang yang berada di depan tempat itu. Namjoon mendudukkan Hoseok, Jimin, dan Taehyung ke sana. Kemudian mendorong _stroller_ Jungkook ke dekat kursi itu.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Jangan pergi kemana-mana, kalau ada apa-apa, teriak saja dan panggil paman satpam itu." Namjoon menunjuk seorang _security_ yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Papa mau ke mana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Papa mau mengambil uang dulu. Jaga adik-adikmu ya, Yoongi. Jangan biarkan mereka berkeliaran."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil.

Namjoon berjalan masuk dan mengambil uangnya. Tak lama kemudian Namjoon kembali ke luar dan melihat Taehyung, Jimin, dan Hoseok tengah berdiri mengelilingi _stroller_ Jungkook sambil terkikik geli.

"Aku sudah melarang mereka, Papa." ujar Yoongi.

Namjoon bergegas melihat kondisi Jungkook dan dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa karena rambut hitam dan tebal Jungkook sekarang penuh dengan gulali yang membuatnya terlihat seperti baru saja mendapat _highlight pink_ di rambutnya.

"Lihat, Papa! Rambut Jungkook berwarna _pink_!" ujar Taehyung semangat.

Jimin dan Hoseok tersenyum lebar dan menanti reaksi Namjoon. Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, dia ingin sekali berteriak kesal tapi dia tahu itu hanya akan membuat anak-anaknya ketakutan. Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai mengambil _cotton candy_ yang menempel di rambut Jungkook dengan perlahan.

"Jangan menempelkan makanan ke adik kalian, sayang. Nanti adik kalian akan dikerubungi semut dan Jungkook akan merasa gatal-gatal serta sakit karena digigit semut."

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah, Papa?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Iya, jadi jangan lakukan lagi, ya?"

Taehyung, Jimin, dan Hoseok mengangguk.

"Maafkan kami, Kookie." ujar Hoseok sedih.

Taehyung dan Jimin juga terlihat sedih. Bahkan mata Taehyung sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kookie tidak marah pada kalian, kok." Namjoon mengusap kepala Taehyung.

"Tapi, tapi, kami nakal, Papa… hiks." Taehyung terisak pelan dan mengusap pipi _chubby_ nya dengan tangan yang penuh gulali, membuat wajahnya menjadi kotor.

Namjoon segera memeluk Taehyung.

Jimin yang melihat Taehyung menangis ikut menangis dan membuat Namjoon harus memeluknya juga untuk meredakan tangisannya.

"Papa, Hoseok nakal ya?" ujar Hoseok sedih.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok panik, bisa gawat kalau Hoseok menangis juga. "Tidak, sayang. Hoseok tidak nakal kok."

Yoongi mengusap-usap kepala Hoseok pelan agar Hoseok tidak menangis dan Namjoon benar-benar bersyukur putra sulungnya mampu menjaga adik-adiknya dengan sangat baik.

"Jangan menangis ya, sekarang kita bersihkan diri kalian dulu." ujar Namjoon seraya meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin dan Taehyung yang masih terisak pelan.

Jimin dan Taehyung mengangguk pelan.

"Papa,"

"Iya, Yoongi?"

"Permen di rambut Jungkook mulai mengeras."

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sesi memandikan Jungkook di wastafel toilet dan sesi membersihkan tangan dan wajah anak-anaknya dari permen, Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengajak anak-anaknya makan siang bersama. Untungnya mereka semua tidak banyak bertingkah saat makan jadi Namjoon bisa menyuapi Jungkook dengan tenang.

Setelah makan siang, Namjoon segera mengajak anak-anaknya kembali ke rumah. Namjoon meminta Yoongi untuk membantu adik-adiknya mengganti pakaian mereka sementara Namjoon menghangatkan ASI untuk Jungkook.

Saat Namjoon masuk ke kamar Yoongi dan Hoseok, dia melihat Yoongi sudah duduk diam di tempat tidurnya sementara Hoseok tengah sibuk bermain dengan _lego_ nya. Untungnya mereka berdua sudah mengganti pakaian mereka.

"Hoseok, ayo tidur siang. Bermainnya dilanjut nanti saja." Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Hoseok dan membantunya untuk berdiri dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Nah, Hoseok tidur siang dulu, ya. Papa harus memeriksa Taehyung dan Jimin dulu." Namjoon menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Yoongi, tolong bantu Papa untuk memastikan Hoseok tidur siang, ya. Oya, Yoongi sudah membantu Jungkook ganti baju, kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Sudah, Papa. Kookie ada di boks bayinya."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yoongi kemudian Namjoon berjalan keluar dan masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan Jimin. Dan sesuai dugaannya kedua anaknya masih belum berbaring di tempat tidur. Taehyung dan Jimin sedang asik bermain perang bantal.

"Tae, Jimin, ayo tidur siang." Namjoon menangkap tubuh Taehyung yang masih asik melompat-lompat riang dan membaringkannya.

"Tae tidak ngantuk, Papa!" gerutu Taehyung.

Namjoon berbaring di sebelah Taehyung dan memeluknya, "Tapi Taehyung harus tidur. Ayo, Papa temani sampai Taehyung tidur."

Taehyung berguling dan memeluk Namjoon, Namjoon mengusap-usap kepala Taehyung. Namjoon mendongak saat dia merasa ada yang menatapnya dan dia melihat Jimin yang sedang menatap mereka dengan sedih.

"Kenapa, Jimin?"

"Jimin juga mau dipeluk Papa."

Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Namjoon lupa kalau Jimin dan Taehyung tidak pernah mau mengalah untuk urusan bermanja pada orangtuanya?

Namjoon bergerak bangun dan Taehyung langsung menjerit protes.

"Sebentar, sayang." ujar Namjoon pada Taehyung kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan menggendongnya untuk ikut berbaring di sebelah Taehyung. Namjoon berjongkok di sebelah tempat tidur Taehyung dan menjulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk mereka berdua. "Nah, sekarang Papa sudah memeluk kalian. Ayo tidur.."

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung dan Jimin sudah tertidur pulas sambil memegangi lengan Namjoon yang memeluk mereka. Namjoon melepas pelukannya dengan hati-hati, menyelimuti kedua anaknya dengan selimut lalu mengecup dahi mereka dan berjalan keluar untuk memeriksa Jungkook.

Sebelum memeriksa Jungkook, Namjoon mengambil botol berisi ASI yang sudah dia hangatkan di dapur. Dan saat Namjoon memeriksa Jungkook, bayinya terlihat tengah bermain dengan boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

Namjoon menggendong Jungkook setelah menyingkirkan bonekanya, kemudian memberikan botol berisi ASI itu yang langsung diminum dengan semangat oleh Jungkook. Namjoon menimang-nimang Jungkook dan setelah memastikan bayinya tidur, Namjoon meletakkan Jungkook di boks bayinya.

Namjoon keluar dan memeriksa kamar anak-anaknya, Namjoon menyelimuti Hoseok kemudian mengecup dahinya, Yoongi tertidur dengan sangat rapi jadi Namjoon hanya mengusap kepalanya dan mengecup dahinya. Sementara Taehyung dan Jimin tertidur pulas sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

Namjoon berjalan ke lantai bawah dan membereskan barang belanjaan yang sudah dia beli. Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya menjadi Seokjin yang harus menghadapi ini setiap hari.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjaga anak-anak selama satu hari penuh?" tanya Seokjin seraya duduk di sebelah Namjoon dan memberikan secangkir teh hangat untuknya.

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, dia sangat bersyukur istrinya pulang sebelum makan malam karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertahan mengasuh anak-anaknya seorang diri lebih lama lagi. Memandikan mereka saja sudah merupakan perjuangan besar bagi Namjoon.

Namjoon meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan memeluk Seokjin, anak-anak mereka sudah tidur jadi Namjoon bebas bermanja pada Seokjin. "Aku lelah sekali~ mereka benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuhku remuk."

Seokjin tertawa, "Sekarang kau sudah mengerti rasanya menjadi aku, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan. "Kau tahu, hari ini mereka benar-benar membuatku malu dan capek sekaligus." Namjoon mendongak menatap Seokjin, "Sayang, tolong jangan minta aku membeli pembalut lagi untukmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena anak kita tidak henti-hentinya bertanya benda apa itu padaku, bahkan tadi Taehyung menggigit-gigit benda itu karena dia mengira itu makanan."

Seokjin tertawa keras, "Astaga! Ini lucu sekali."

"Dan mereka juga menempelkan permen kapas ke rambut Jungkook hingga rambutnya berubah menjadi _pink_. Aku sampai harus memandikan Jungkook di wastafel toilet umum! Astaga.."

Seokjin mengusap-usap kepala Namjoon, "Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Kau pasti lelah sekali." Seokjin mengecup kepala Namjoon, "Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menjadi ayah yang baik seharian ini, kau mau hadiah apa dariku?"

Mata Namjoon langsung berbinar, "Aku boleh minta apa saja?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Apapun untukmu."

"Kalau begitu aku minta 'itu'!" ujar Namjoon semangat.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, " _Okay_.."

"Oh, tapi sebelumnya, apa kau sedang dalam masa subur?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Karena aku tahu kita tidak memiliki stok pengaman dan aku tidak mau membuatmu hamil lagi."

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau yang bersikeras ingin memiliki banyak anak?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Aku berubah pikiran setelah hari ini, memiliki lima anak sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membuatmu hamil lagi, Jinnie."

Seokjin tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Aku tahu temanya sangat standar, tapi kuharap kalian suka.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Daddy Day Care: Office

**Daddy Day Care: Office**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 _With_

Child! Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** :

Another Daddy Day Care for Namjoon! But this time, he has to take care of his sons in his office.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

 **Daddy Day Care: Office**

"Presdir Kim, ini data yang anda minta."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menerima map yang disodorkan oleh sekretarisnya. "Hn, apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

"30 menit lagi anda memiliki jadwal untuk rapat dengan investor dari Jepang, Mr. Kenzo Uemura. Dan ada beberapa dokumen yang harus anda tangani hari ini."

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, "Terima kasih. Kabari aku kalau Mr. Uemura sudah sampai."

Sekretaris Namjoon mengangguk, "Tentu, Presdir Kim."

 _ **Brak**_

Namjoon dan sekretarisnya menoleh saat mereka mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting membuka dengan keras.

"Papa!"

Namjoon mengerjap saat melihat Taehyung, Jimin, dan Hoseok berlari masuk ke ruangannya. Taehyung, yang bertubuh paling mungil diantara ketiganya tertinggal cukup jauh, dia mencoba mengejar tapi dia justru tersandung karpet tebal dan jatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"Uuuh.. Huaaaaaa!"

Namjoon segera berdiri saat Taehyung menangis, dia berlari kecil menghampiri Taehyung yang masih berdiam di posisinya dan segera mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan memeluknya. "Ssh, Taehyung.."

"Taehyungie kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Taehyung? Kenapa menangis?"

Namjoong mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara istrinya, dia melihat Seokjin menggendong Jungkook dengan Yoongi yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Mamaaaaa!" Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Seokjin.

Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Taehyung kemudian memberikan Jungkook ke Namjoon sementara dia bergerak memeluk Taehyung.

Seokjin mengusap-usap punggung Taehyung, "Taehyungie kenapa, hum? Jatuh?"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk sambil terisak pelan.

"Sakit?" tanya Seokjin khawatir.

Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

Seokjin meregangkan pelukannya, "Mana yang sakit?"

Taehyung menunjuk kepalanya lalu menunjukkan kedua tangannya.

Seokjin mengecupi kepala Taehyung kemudian mengusap-usap kedua tangan Taehyung. "Masih sakit?"

Taehyung menggeleng, dia sudah berhenti menangis dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Seokjin.

Seokjin membalas senyuman Taehyung dan mengecup pipi Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Mama, Jimin juga mau dicium!"

"Hobie juga, Mama!"

"Mamamam~"

Seokjin tertawa dan memeluk Jimin, Hoseok, dan Taehyung bersamaan kemudian mengecup pipi mereka bertiga. "Aigoo, kalian lucu sekali."

"Eeer.. sayang, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Namjoon pelan karena tidak biasanya Seokjin mengajak anak-anak mereka ke kantor. Apalagi kelihatannya mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah, terbukti dari Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin yang masih mengenakan seragam mereka.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga mereka sebentar."

"Eh? Tapi aku harus bekerja."

"Hanya sebentar, Namjoonie. Tidak akan sampai sore."

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting dan aku tidak bisa mengajak anak-anak." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan memohon andalannya, "Sayang, tolong jaga mereka sebentar ya?"

Namjoon mengerang pelan, dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Seokjin kalau Seokjin sudah melakukan itu. " _Okay_.."

Seokjin tersenyum riang, " _Yeay_! Terima kasih, sayang~" Seokjin melepas pelukannya di ketiga anaknya kemudian merapikan pakaiannya. "Mama pergi dulu, ya. Jangan nakal dan jangan merepotkan Papa." Seokjin membungkuk untuk mengusap kepala anak-anaknya dan mengecup pipi Jungkook yang masih berada di gendongan Namjoon. "Aku akan segera kembali, sayang. Aku mencintaimu!"

Seokjin melambai riang kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan Namjoon.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Memangnya Mama ada urusan apa?"

"Mama mau belanja, Papa. Tadi Yoongi melihat Mama memekik senang saat melihat antrian di sebuah toko baju." Yoongi menjelaskan seraya berjalan ke arah sofa di ruangan Namjoon, dia melompat naik dan membuka ranselnya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, "Pantas dia bilang tidak bisa mengajak anak-anak." Namjoon menatap anak-anaknya, "Kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah, Papa!" ujar Hoseok.

"Kalian mau cemilan?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Mau! Tae mau permen!"

"Chimchim mau cokelat!"

Hobie mau kue!"

Namjoon mengangguk pelan kemudian dia menoleh ke arah sekretarisnya yang masih terpaku di sebelah meja Namjoon, "Tolong suruh salah satu OB untuk membelikan cemilan untuk mereka."

Sekretaris Namjoon mengangguk, "Baik, Presdir."

"Papa! Papa! Tae mau ikut beli cemilan! Boleh tidak?"

Namjoon mengggeleng, "Jangan, sayang. Tae tunggu di sini saja."

Taehyung cemberut, "Tapi Tae mau ikut~"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tunggu di sini bersama kakakmu, Tae. Nanti cemilannya akan diantarkan ke sini."

Taehyung menunduk, wajahnya masih cemberut.

"Tae di sini saja, temani Hobie _Hyung_ menggambar."

Taehyung menoleh saat mendengar tawaran Hoseok. "Menggambar?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Uhm! Tadi Hobie _Hyung_ mendapat PR menggambar. Ayo, sini!" Hoseok menarik Taehyung untuk duduk di salah satu sofa lainnya, Hoseok mengeluarkan buku gambar dari ranselnya kemudian memberikan _crayon_ untuk Taehyung.

Namjoon segera berdiri dan mengambilkan kertas kosong untuk Taehyung, "Tae, menggambarnya di sini ya."

Taehyung menerima kertas yang disodorkan Namjoon, "Terima kasih, Papa."

Namjoon tersenyum, Seokjin mendidik anak-anak mereka dengan sangat baik. Seokjin selalu mengajarkan mereka untuk berterima kasih saat diberi sesuatu dan Taehyung yang masih kecil pun kelihatannya sangat menerapkan ajaran Seokjin yang itu.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang sibuk menulis di bukunya, "Yoongi sedang apa?"

"Mengerjakan PR, Papa."

Namjoon berdecak pelan, putra sulungnya memang sangat tenang, dia lebih sering melakukan segalanya sendiri karena dia adalah anak pertama. Yoongi sangat memahami posisinya sebagai kakak dari empat orang adik sejak dulu dan ini sangat membuat Namjoon kagum.

Jimin terlihat menatap Hoseok dan Taehyung dengan iri, Namjoon menunduk untuk melihat Jimin. "Jimin juga mau ikut menggambar?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Tapi Jimin tidak punya _crayon_ , Papa."

"Pinjam _crayon_ Hobie _Hyung_ saja."

Jimin menghampiri Hoseok dan menarik-narik ujung seragam Hoseok, " _Hyung_ , Jimin boleh pinjam _crayon_ tidak?"

Hoseok mengangguk, dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengambilkan _crayon_ untuk Jimin. Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_!"

Namjoon mengambilkan kertas lainnya untuk Jimin dan Jimin segera duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan mulai mencoret-coret kertas itu.

"Presdir Kim, Mr. Uemura sudah tiba."

Namjoon menoleh dan mengangguk kecil ke arah sekretarisnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Tolong jaga mereka. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku rapat."

Sekretaris Namjoon mengangguk.

Namjoon berjalan ke arah sekretarisnya dan bermaksud untuk memberikan Jungkook padanya karena dia harus bekerja. Tapi Jungkook tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya di leher Namjoon, dia justru menangis saat Namjoon memberikannya pada sekretarisnya.

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan dan mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan sekretarisnya. "Kurasa aku harus mengajaknya ikut rapat."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah anak-anaknya yang berada di ruangannya, "Papa harus bekerja. Jangan nakal ya, kalau ada apa-apa, minta saja pada _Noona_ ini."

Namjoon melirik Jungkook di gendongannya, "Oke, ayo kita selesaikan ini."

.

.

.

.

Namjoon melangkah masuk ke ruang rapat, Mr. Uemura langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Namjoon masuk dengan menggendong Jungkook.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Maaf, sudah membuat anda menunggu. Kita mulai saja rapatnya sekarang."

"Apa itu anak anda, Mr. Kim?" tanya Mr. Uemura.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Iya, istri saya sedang ada keperluan jadi dia menitipkan anak-anak ke sini."

"Anda sudah memiliki beberapa anak?"

"Ya, saya sudah memiliki lima orang putra, ini anak terakhir saya." jelas Namjoon.

Mr. Uemura membulatkan matanya, "Waah, padahal anda masih muda sekali."

Namjoon tersenyum gugup dan berjalan ke depan, dia bermaksud untuk mendudukkan Jungkook di kursinya karena dia harus memulai presentasinya tapi Jungkook menolak. Dia menjerit tidak suka dan meraung marah saat Namjoon memaksanya untuk duduk.

Namjoon menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali menggendong Jungkook dan berjalan ke podium kecil di ruang rapat itu untuk memulai presentasinya. "Baiklah, saya Kim Namjoon, Presdir perusahaan ini dan hari ini saya akan menunjukkan.."

"Dadadada~"

Namjoon berdehem saat suara celotehan Jungkook terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang rapat. Posisi Jungkook yang berada di dalam gendongan Namjoon membuatnya dekat dengan mic sehingga suara celotehannya pun terdengar jelas.

Namjoon melanjutkan presentasinya, "Sebelumnya saya akan menunjukkan program terbaru yang dirancang oleh perusahaan kami. Program ini adalah.."

"Papapap!" Jungkook bergerak dalam gendongan Namjoon dan mencoba naik ke meja podium yang berisi _mic_. Namjoon mendudukkan Jungkook di meja dan anaknya langsung tertawa riang dan bertepuk tangan.

Namjoon menggumamkan permintaan maaf, semua wanita yang berada di ruang rapat itu terlihat terkikik geli sementara Mr. Uemura tersenyum kecil.

Namjoon melanjutkan presentasinya, "… kami memperkirakan kalau program ini akan mengembalikan modal yang anda investasikan dalam 5 tahun ke depan dan.."

 _ **Tuk Tuk Tuk**_

Namjoon melirik Jungkook yang sedang memukul-mukul _mic_ dengan tangan kecilnya yang gemuk.

"Kyahahaha!" Jungkook tertawa riang dan kembali memukul-mukul _mic_ itu.

Namjoon berdehem dan kembali melanjutkan presentasinya, walaupun Jungkook masih asik bermain-main dengan _mic_ dan tertawa riang.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon melihat Jungkook menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya, dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Uuuh~"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook, "Kookie mengantuk ya?" Namjoon mengangkat Jungkook dan menggendongnya, menyandarkan kepala Jungkook ke bahunya dan mulai mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Mamama.." Jungkook bergumam pelan dan mengusapkan wajahnya ke bahu Namjoon. Namjoon tahu Jungkook butuh susu dari Seokjin untuk tidur dan kelihatannya Seokjin tidak menyiapkan ASI dalam botol untuk Jungkook, lagipula dia sedang rapat sat ini. Jadi Namjoon membiarkan Jungkook tertidur sendiri di pelukannya.

"Uuuh.."

Jungkook mengulum bahu Namjoon yang terbalut jas karena dia terbiasa minum susu dari Seokjin maka bibirnya secara otomatis mencari tempatnya untuk mendapatkan susu.

"Kurasa bayi anda mengantuk." ujar Mr. Uemura.

"Aah iya, ini memang jadwalnya untuk tidur siang." Namjoon mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook pelan untuk membuatnya tertidur.

Namjoon melanjutkan presentasinya dengan Jungkook yang berada di gendongannya dan membasahi bahu Namjoon dengan liurnya karena usahanya mencari susu. Jungkook beberapa kali merengek dan ingin menangis karena tidak mendapatkan susu, tapi Namjoon menenangkannya dan Jungkook kembali tertidur.

Namjoon menyelesaikan presentasinya dan tersenyum kecil menatap seisi ruang rapat. Mr. Uemura mengangguk pelan dan berdiri lalu merapikan jasnya.

"Kita akan bertemu untuk acara penanda tanganan kontrak, Mr. Kim." Mr. Uemura berjalan menghampiri Namjoon yang masih menggendong Jungkook, "Anda adalah ayah yang hebat, saya jelas tidak akan bisa tetap berkonsentrasi pada rapat dengan bayi saya yang merengek di ruang rapat." Mr. Uemura tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Jungkook pelan.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Terima kasih.."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon kembali ke ruangannya dengan Jungkook yang tertidur pulas di gendongannya. Namjoon membaringkan Jungkook di sofa dan meletakkan bantal-bantal di sekelilingnya agar Jungkook tidak jatuh. Namjoon memang memiliki sofa yang cukup besar dan luas di ruangannya karena Namjoon sering lembur di kantor dan sering tertidur di situ.

"Kookie tertidur?" tanya Yoongi sambil menghampiri Namjoon dan Jungkook.

Namjoon mengangguk, "Jangan berisik ya, Mama tidak ada jadi tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan Kookie kalau dia terbangun dan menangis."

Yoongi mengangguk, "Iya, Papa."

Namjoon menatap sekeliling ruangan dan dia melihat ketiga putranya yang lain tengah duduk bersama di lantai dengan posisi bersandar ke rak buku di ruangan Namjoon. Ketiganya terlihat tengah menatap _iPad_ milik Namjoon dengan serius.

Namjoon berjongkok di depan mereka, "Kalian sedang bermain _game_?"

Hoseok menunjukkan _iPad_ itu ke Namjoon, "Papa, kenapa Mama mengenakan pakaian seperti ini?"

Namjoon menatap gambar di _iPad_ nya dan seketika dia tersedak. Itu adalah foto saat malam pertama mereka dimana Seokjin mengenakan _lingerie_ transparan berwarna hitam.

"Aaah, itu.."

"Papa, dada Mama terlihat. Hihi.." Taehyung terkikik seraya menunjuk dada Seokjin. "Tae suka dada Mama, dada Mama besar."

"A.. hahaha.." Namjoon tertawa canggung. Kalau Seokjin mengetahui hal ini, Namjoon pasti habis dihajar oleh istrinya itu.

"Jimin juga suka. Dada Mama empuk." Jimin menepuk-nepuk dada Namjoon, "Tidak seperti dada Papa, dada Papa keras."

Namjoon mengambil _iPad_ nya dari tangan Hoseok dengan perlahan, "Hmm, kalian sudah makan cemilan kalian?" ujar Namjoon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian putranya.

"Sudah, Papa. Tadi _Noona_ membantu kami untuk cuci tangan." jelas Taehyung semangat. "Papa, permennya enak sekali. Apa Tae boleh minta lagi?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Jangan, nanti kamu sakit gigi." Namjoon berdiri, "Ah, bagaimana kalau kalian bermain saja?"

"Main apa, Papa?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya, "Eer.. bermain.."

"Main petak umpet sama Yoongi _Hyung_ , yuk."

Namjoon menghembuskan nafas lega saat Yoongi menawarkan mereka untuk bermain.

"Jimin mau ikut main!" ujar Jimin semangat dan langsung berdiri.

Hoseok dan Taehyung mengikuti dan segera mengelilingi Yoongi.

"Tapi bersembunyinya jangan terlalu jauh, kasihan Taehyung kalau harus berlari-lari." ujar Yoongi.

Hoseok dan Jimin mengangguk. " _Ne_!"

Yoongi menggandeng tangan Taehyung, "Nah, ayo keluar. Kita jangan bersembunyi di sini, di sini ada Kookie, nanti dia terbangun kalau kita berisik."

"Eh? Kookie tidur?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Iya, makanya jangan berisik." Yoongi menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Ssh.. jangan berisik.." bisiknya.

Ketiga adiknya mengangguk, mereka berjalan keluar dengan perlahan sambil berjingkat, membuat Namjoon tertawa geli. Lantai ruangan di kantornya terlapisi karpet, jadi suara langkah kaki tidak akan terdengar walaupun mereka berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi mungkin keempat anaknya tidak menyadari itu makanya mereka berjalan seperti itu.

Namjoon melirik _iPad_ nya yang masih menampilkan pose seksi Seokjin, "Semoga mereka melupakan ini dan tidak mengatakannya pada Seokjin.." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak nakal kan selama Mama pergi?" tanya Seokjin.

Saat ini mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang dengan Namjoon yang menyetir, Seokjin yang duduk di sebelah Namjoon sambil memangku Jungkook, dan keempat putranya yang lain yang duduk di belakang.

"Tidak, Mama. Tadi Tae menggambar bersama Hobie dan Chimchim _Hyung_!" ujar Taehyung.

"Oya? Taehyungie menggambar apa?"

"Taehyungie menggambar ikan, Mama. Tapi Chimchim _Hyung_ bilang ikan Tae terlihat seperti layang-layang.." Taehyung cemberut dan menatap Jimin.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Jimin, kamu tidak boleh mengatakan itu. Itu tidak baik, nanti Taehyung jadi sedih."

Jimin mengangguk, "Iya, Mama."

"Oya, tadi Taehyung juga melihat Mama di.. di.." Taehyung menoleh ke arah Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , tadi itu namanya apa?"

" _iPad_." ujar Yoongi singkat.

"Ah! Iya, itu! Tadi Tae melihat Mama di situ!"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Di _iPad_ Papa?"

" _Ne_!" ujar Jimin. "Mama ada di situ!"

"Oya? Mama sedang apa di situ?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

"Mama sedang berdiri, tapi baju Mama aneh." jelas Hoseok.

"Aneh? Aneh kenapa?" tanya Seokjin. Sementara di sebelahnya Namjoon mulai gugup.

"Aah.. sayang, nanti malam kita makan apa?" tanya Namjoon, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Seokjin.

"Nanti, Namjoon. Aku sedang mendengarkan anak-anak bercerita. Jadi, Mama sedang apa di situ?"

"Aku melihat Mama mengenakan pakaian aneh. Aku tidak pernah melihat Mama memakai itu sebelumnya." ujar Hoseok.

"Iya! Dada Mama terlihat. Hihi.." Taehyung terkikik.

"Iya, aku juga melihatnya. Baju Mama tipis, sih." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik-narik pakaian Seokjin, "Tapi Mama bilang kita tidak boleh memakai pakaian tipis, kan? Mama bilang kita bisa sakit.."

Taehyung dan Hoseok mengangguk-angguk.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang terlihat agak pucat. "Namjoon, foto apa yang mereka lihat, hum?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon meneguk _saliva_ nya gugup, "I-itu.."

"Jawab atau kau tidak boleh tidur di kamar malam ini."

Namjoon menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan, dia memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap Seokjin. Saat ini mobil mereka sedang berhenti karena lampu merah jadi Namjoon merasa aman-aman saja jika dia memalingkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Itu.. foto saat kau mengenakan _lingerie_ di malam pertama kita.." bisik Namjoon pelan.

"APA?!" Seokjin mendesis kesal, " _YYA_! Kenapa kau menyimpan hal semacam itu di situuuu!" Seokjin mengulurkan tangannya dan menjambak rambut Namjoon.

"Aaah, sakit sayang.." rintih Namjoon.

Taehyung tertawa melihat Namjoon dijambak oleh Seokjin. Dia memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia pikir Seokjin sedang bermain dengan Namjoon.

"Tae juga mau menarik rambut Papa!" ujarnya ceria.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "Oh, boleh, sayang. Nanti setelah kita sampai di rumah, kamu bisa menarik rambut Papamu sampai puas."

" _Yeay_! Taehyung akan bermain bersama Papa!" ujar Taehyung dengan mata berbinar dan terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat senang.

"Jimin juga mau, Mama!"

"Hoseok juga!"

"Yoongi juga boleh ikut kan, Mama?"

"Papapa!"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar menatap anak-anaknya, "Oh, tentu saja.. Papa kalian akan menemani kalian bermain sampai kalian puas." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Iya kan, Papa?" ujar Seokjin dengan menekankan kata ' _Papa'_.

Namjoon mengangguk pasrah, "I-iya.."

Keempat anak mereka berseru senang, sementara Jungkook juga ikut tertawa keras karena kakak-kakaknya terlihat sangat gembira. Bayi itu menjerit riang dan tertawa di pangkuan Seokjin.

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan. Mimpi buruknya akan segera dimulai..

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **Daddy Day Care Series** ini hanya berisi _oneshoot_ kecil soal keluarga Namjoon dan Seokjin. Kuharap kalian suka :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. A little brother for Jungkook?

**Daddy Day Care: A little brother for Jungkook?**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 _With_

Child! Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** :

Seokjin sakit dan Namjoon harus merawat kelima putranya sendirian karena Seokjin tidak mampu mengurus mereka untuk sementara. Tapi.. kenapa penyakit Seokjin lebih mirip gejala kehamilan?

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

 **Daddy Day Care: A little brother for Jungkook?**

 _ **Puk Puk Puk**_

Namjoon mengerang malas dan menepis jemari seseorang yang terus saja menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dia masih sangat mengantuk karena semalam dia harus lembur di kantornya.

Namjoon mencoba untuk kembali tidur tapi tangan yang terus saja menepuk-nepuk pipinya itu tidak berhenti dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat ada sosok bayinya, Jungkook, tengah berbaring di atas tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Namjoon dengan tangan gemuknya.

"Kyahahaha!" Jungkook tertawa riang saat Namjoon menatapnya. Dan tawa Jungkook langsung membuat Namjoon tersenyum.

Namjoon meraih pinggang bayinya dan memindahkannya ke sebelahnya, "Kenapa Kookie ada di sini? Di mana, Mama?" Namjoon menangkap tangan gemuk Jungkook yang bergerak-gerak heboh dan berpura-pura menggigitnya, membuahkan tawa lainnya dari Jungkook.

 _ **Cklek**_

Namjoon menoleh ke arah suara pintu dan dia melihat Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar mereka dengan wajah pucat. Namjoon bergegas duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Sayang, kenapa?"

Seokjin menggeleng lemah dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "Aku agak mual dan pusing. Bisa tolong bangunkan anak-anak? Mereka harus sekolah."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, tangan besarnya menyentuh dahi Seokjin lembut. "Tapi kau tidak demam. Mau aku antar ke dokter?"

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja kalau istirahat sebentar."

"Apa sebaiknya aku izin dari kantor hari ini? Kau tidak akan bisa mengurus Taehyung dan Jungkook sendirian dalam kondisi begini."

Seokjin membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam karena pusing dan menatap suaminya, "Terima kasih, Namjoonie."

Namjoon mengangguk ringan, "Nah, sekarang aku akan bangunkan mereka. Kau di sini saja bersama Kookie."

Seokjin mengangguk lemah dan kembali memejamkan matanya seraya memijat pelipisnya.

Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka dan masuk ke kamar Yoongi dan Hoseok. Saat dia membuka pintu kamar itu, dia tidak melihat Yoongi di tempat tidurnya, hanya ada Hoseok yang tertidur pulas seraya memeluk boneka kuda kesayangannya.

Namjoon berjalan ke arah Hoseok dan bergerak membangunkannya, "Hoseok, ayo bangun. Kau harus sekolah." Namjoon menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok beberapa kali dan Hoseok mengerang malas dan akhirnya bangun.

"Uhm.. Hobbie ngantuk, Papa.." rengek Hoseok seraya mengusap matanya.

"Ayo bangun dan mandi. Papa harus membangunkan Jimin."

Hoseok mengangguk kecil dia bergerak bangun dengan malas seraya mengusap-usap matanya karena mengantuk, dia juga menguap beberapa kali.

 _ **Cklek**_

Namjoon menoleh ke arah kamar mandi di kamar anaknya dan dia melihat Yoongi baru saja keluar dari sana dan dia sudah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi.

"Yoongi sudah mandi?"

"Sudah, Papa."

"Kalau begitu bisa tolong siapkan seragam Hoseok? Papa harus membangunkan Jimin."

Yoongi mengangguk, dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Hoseok, menarik Hoseok agar bangun dan menggandengnya ke kamar mandi.

Namjoon berjalan keluar dari kamar Yoongi dan Hoseok dan berjalan ke kamar Taehyung dan Jimin. Saat Namjoon membuka pintunya, kedua anaknya masih bergelung di tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Namjoon berjalan untuk membuka tirai di kamar anaknya (dia baru sadar kalau tirai di kamar Yoongi – Hoseok sudah terbuka dan itu pasti Yoongi yang membukanya).

Namjoon berjalan ke arah Jimin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya, "Jim, ayo bangun.."

Jimin menggeliat malas dan kembali tertidur.

"Jimin.." panggil Namjoon lagi.

"Chim-Chim ngantuk, Papa.." gerutu Jimin seraya terus menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Hei, ayo sekolah."

"Uuung.. Jimin mau Mama.."

"Ayo bangun Jimin. Nanti biar Papa mandikan."

Jimin menggeleng kecil, "Jimin mau Mama.." rengeknya.

"Mama sedang bersama Kookie, Jimin sama Papa saja ya?"

Jimin membuka selimutnya dan menatap Namjoon dengan sebal, "Tapi Jimin mau dimandikan sama Mama."

Namjoon menghela nafas pelan, dia mencoba mencari cara agar anaknya mau mandi. Namjoon melirik Taehyung, "Jimin mandi bersama Taetae saja, ya?"

"Taetae?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Iya, nanti kalian bawa mainan karet kalian untuk bermain. Bagaimana?"

"Jimin mau!" pekik Jimin semangat dan suaranya yang melengking itu berhasil membangunkan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang kaget pun menangis keras dan membuat Namjoon panik, dia bergegas menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluknya.

"Taehyung.. sshh.." Namjoon berbisik pelan untuk menenangkan Taehyung yang menangis karena kaget mendengar suara Jimin yang melengking.

"Taetae kenapa, Papa?" tanya Jimin polos.

"Jimin ke kamar mandi duluan saja ya? Nanti Taehyung dan Papa menyusul."

Jimin mengangguk polos, dia bergerak bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi mereka untuk mandi. Sementara Namjoon masih sibuk menenangkan Taehyung yang menangis walaupun tangisannya sudah tidak sekeras tadi.

"Taetae.. mandi sama Jimin _Hyung_ ya?" tawar Namjoon seraya mengelus-elus dan mengecupi kepala anaknya.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil, "Tapi Papa juga ikut mandi ya?"

"Iya nanti Papa ikut mandi." Namjoon berujar pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok, ayo duduk yang benar. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah." Namjoon menegur Hoseok yang malah sibuk bercanda bersama Taehyung dan mengabaikan roti panggangnya.

"Hoseok tidak suka ini, rasanya pahit." Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya, menggambarkan perasaan tidak sukanya pada roti panggang buatan Namjoon yang memang agak hangus.

Yap, karena istrinya sedang sakit, Namjoon memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk kelima anaknya. Tapi yang berhasil dia buat dengan benar hanyalah empat gelas susu, dia gagal membuatkan roti panggang untuk keempat putranya dan juga bubur bayi untuk Jungkook.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya malu, "Kalau begitu sarapan sereal saja ya?"

Hoseok mengangguk semangat, "Iya, Papa!"

"Mama di mana, Papa?" tanya Yoongi seraya menuang sereal ke mangkuknya lalu menuangkannya ke mangkuk Taehyung kemudian dia memberikan kardus sereal itu pada Hoseok.

"Mama sakit, dia di kamar bersama Kookie."

"Mama sakit?" tanya Taehyung kaget.

"Iya, tapi Mama baik-baik saja kok."

"Taehyung mau melihat Mama!"

"Nanti, sayang. Habiskan dulu sarapanmu dan setelah itu Papa harus mengantar kakakmu ke sekolah, Tae mau ikut?"

"Mauuuu!"

Namjoon menghembuskan nafas lega, Taehyung memang selalu suka pergi ke sekolah kakaknya karena dia memang ingin cepat-cepat masuk sekolah.

"Papa, apa Mama baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi khawatir.

"Mama baik kok, hanya sedikit pusing dan mual."

"Oh, berarti Kookie mau punya adik ya, Papa?" ujar Jimin polos.

"Eh?" ujar Namjoon kaget.

"Kenapa Kookie mau punya adik, _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dulu waktu Kookie ada di perut Mama, Mama sering bilang dia pusing. Jadi Kookie mau punya adik kan, Papa?"

Namjoon terdiam dan wajahnya perlahan memucat, apa benar Seokjin hamil lagi?

"Oya? Memangnya kenapa? Mama pusing karena Kookie nakal ya?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jimin menggeleng polos, "Aku tidak tahu."

Hoseok menoleh menatap Namjoon, "Papa, kalau Kookie mau punya adik, berarti di dalam perut Mama ada bayinya ya Papa? Hobbie mau adik perempuan boleh tidak?"

Namjoon mengacuhkan semua ucapan putra-putranya soal 'adik untuk Kookie' yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah, jika Seokjin hamil lagi.. maka dia akan memiliki enam anak?!

Astaga..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar anak-anaknya ke sekolah, Namjoon bergegas kembali ke rumah bersama Taehyung. Namjoon meminta Taehyung untuk bermain di ruang tengah sementara dia akan ke kamar untuk memeriksa Seokjin dan Jungkook.

Tadi sebelum pergi, Namjoon sempat memberikan semangkuk sereal untuk sarapan Seokjin. Dia belum membuatkan bubur bayi untuk Jungkook dan Seokjin bilang Jungkook bisa minum ASI saja untuk sarapan karena Namjoon tidak bisa membuat bubur bayi.

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar mereka dan dia melihat Seokjin sedang duduk seraya menimang Jungkook di pelukannya. "Sayang?"

Seokjin mendongak dan menatap Namjoon, "Anak-anak sudah ke sekolah?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku sudah mengantar mereka."

"Taehyung mana?"

"Di ruang tengah, dia sedang bermain _lego_." Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan dia melihat kalau Jungkook tertidur di pelukan Seokjin. "Aku akan mandikan Jungkook." Namjoon melirik mangkuk Seokjin yang masih terisi separuh. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan."

Mual, pusing dan tidak nafsu makan adalah kebiasan Seokjin saat hamil. Jangan-jangan Seokjin..

"Sayang, apa kau sudah datang bulan?"

Seokjin berkedip bingung, "Hah?"

"Iya, apa kau sudah datang bulan untuk bulan ini? Kau mual, pusing, dan tidak nafsu makan. Aku takut kau hamil lagi. Kita beberapa kali melakukan itu tanpa pengaman, kan?"

Seokjin tertawa kecil namun dia terhenti karena kepalanya berdenyut pelan. "Ah, kepalaku sakit.."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kita ke dokter ya?"

Seokjin menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan. Sudah, sebaiknya kau mandikan Jungkook."

"Tapi.."

"Cepat Namjoon, Kookie harus ganti baju, aku tidak mau dia mengalami iritasi ringan lagi."

Namjoon menurut, dia mengambil Jungkook dan membangunkannya karena dia akan dimandikan. Jungkook menggerung marah tapi karena Namjoon terus membujuknya untuk bangun, bayi kecilnya yang gemuk itu akhirnya bangun, dia menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Namjoon dan menguap.

"Kookie sudah banyak minum ASI. Nanti biar aku yang membuatkan makan siang untuknya, mungkin siang nanti aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Aku juga sudah menelepon kantor saat mengantar anak-anak tadi. Jangan memaksakan diri, sayang. Istirahat saja."

Seokjin mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi ternyata sampai siang hari pun Seokjin masih belum membaik. Jadi Namjoon lah yang harus pergi menjemput anak-anak mereka di sekolah bersama Taehyung.

Namjoon berdiri di dekat bangunan sekolah bersama Taehyung yang menatap pelataran sekolah dengan mata berbinar.

"Papa, kapan Taetae boleh sekolah seperti _Hyungie_?"

Namjoon tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan penuh nada antusias dari Taehyung, dia berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan Taehyung (itu pun Namjoon masih lebih tinggi). "Nanti, sayang. Taehyung harus menunggu sebentar lagi sebelum bisa ikut sekolah bersama _Hyungdeul_ yang lain.."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi Taehyung tidak sabar.."

"Tunggu saja, nanti kalau Taehyung sudah bertambah tinggi lagi, Taehyung pasti boleh ke sekolah."

Taehyung refleks menjinjitkan kedua kaki mungilnya, "Taehyung tinggi kok, Papa!"

Namjoon tertawa, "Bukan seperti itu, sayang.."

"Papaaaaa!"

Namjoon dan Taehyung menoleh dan mereka melihat Jimin tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Jimin memang yang pulang lebih dulu sebelum Yoongi dan Hoseok. Jadi mereka masih harus menunggu sampai Yoongi muncul, karena Yoongi adalah yang paling tua, maka dia sudah berada di tingkat tertinggi dibandingkan saudaranya yang lain.

Namjoon tersenyum dan menangkap tubuh gempal Jimin, " _Aigoo_ , Jiminnie sudah pulang sekolah, hum?"

Jimin mengangguk riang, "Hari ini Jimin belajar.."

" _Hyung_ itu apa?" tanya Taehyung seraya menunjuk gambar bintang di dada Jimin.

"Oh, Jimin mendapatkan ini karena berhasil menari dengan baik di kelas kesenian tadi!" jelas Jimin bangga.

Namjoon tertawa dan mengacak rambut anaknya, " _Aigoo_ , anak Papa hebat sekali."

Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit lucu, sementara Taehyung menatap gambar bintang yang terbuat dari kertas _origami_ di dada Jimin dengan takjub.

"Taehyung juga mau itu. _Hyung_ , itu boleh buat Taehyung tidak?"

Jimin menggeleng keras, "Tidak boleh! Ini punyaku!"

" _Hyung_ , Tae mau ituuu… untuk Taetae ya?"

"Tidak!"

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bintang di dada Jimin, Jimin yang tidak mau memberikan itu pada Taehyung mendorong tubuh mungil Taehyung hingga terjatuh.

"Uuuuh.. Huaaaa!"

Taehyung menangis keras karena didorong oleh Jimin, Namjoon membantu Taehyung untuk bangun dan memeluknya.

"Jimin.. tidak boleh seperti itu pada adikmu. Ayo, minta maaf pada Taetae, kasihan dia sampai terjatuh."

Jimin mendengus, "Tidak mau!"

"Jimin." Namjoon menegur Jimin seraya terus menenangkan Taehyung.

"Pa-Papa, Ji-Jimin _Hyung_ jahat, hiks. Sakit.." rengek Taehyung seraya menatap Namjoon dengan kedua matanya yang basah dan airmata terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Ssh.. sayang.." Namjoon berbisik pelan untuk menenangkan Taehyung yang masih terisak-isak.

Jimin yang melihat Taehyung menangis menjadi tidak enak. Jimin menghampiri Taehyung dengan perlahan dan mengusap kepalanya. "Taetae, maafkan _Hyung_.. sakit ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, dia beringsut menjauh dari tangan Jimin dan memeluk Namjoon lebih erat.

"Taehyung, maafkan Jimin _Hyung_ ya? Jimin _Hyung_ tidak sengaja kok." Namjoon membujuk Taehyung untuk memaafkan Jimin sebelum Jimin ikut menangis.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil, dia mengusap-usap mata dan pipi gembulnya yang basah.

" _Aigoo_ , anak Papa." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu membersihkan bekas airmata di mata Taehyung.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Namjoon yang masih sibuk mengurus Taehyung menoleh dan kali ini dia melihat Hoseok yang sedang berlari riang ke arah mereka, di belakangnya ada sosok seorang guru wanita yang berjalan mengikuti Hoseok.

"Ah, Hoshiki sudah pulang.." Namjoon tersenyum menyambut Hoseok.

"Uhm, anda ayah Hoseok?" tanya guru Hoseok.

Namjoon mengangguk, dia berdiri sambil menggendong Taehyung yang masih memeluk lehernya. "Iya, perkenalkan, aku Kim Namjoon." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, "Ada apa? Apa Hoseok nakal?"

Guru itu menggeleng dengan wajah yang merona karena melihat Namjoon yang memang luar biasa tampan. "Ti-tidak, Hoseok anak yang baik."

"Lalu?"

"Ka-kami akan mengadakan pentas sekolah bulan depan, dan.. kami ingin meminta izin anda untuk mengizinkan Hoseok berpartisipasi."

"Oh, begitu.." Namjoon menunduk menatap Hoseok, "Hobbie mau ikut pentas?"

"Mau, Papa!"

"Kalau begitu saya mengizinkan Hoseok ikut berpartisipasi." Namjoon berujar kepada guru Hoseok setelah Hoseok mengatakan kalau dia mau ikut dalam pentas sekolah itu.

Guru Hoseok mengangguk pelan, "Anda.. tidak terlihat seperti ayah dari beberapa anak."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Iya, anda masih terlihat muda dan tampan.. oh! Maafkan saya." Guru itu membungkuk kecil karena dia refleks mengucapkan kalimat itu dan dia takut Namjoon tersinggung.

Namjoon tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa." Namjoon menunduk dan menatap Hoseok, "Yoongi belum keluar ya? Papa khawatir kalau kita lama meninggalkan Mama di rumah bersama Kookie."

"Itu Yoongi _Hyung_!" seru Jimin seraya menunjuk Yoongi yang berjalan keluar dari sekolah dengan tenang.

Namjoon menghela nafas lega, dia menurunkan Taehyung dari gendongannya. "Karena anak pertama saya sudah pulang, saya rasa saya harus pergi." Namjoon berujar kepada guru Hoseok seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, ya! Tentu saja."

"Yoong-Yoong _Hyuuungg_ ~ ayo pulang~" ujar Jimin seraya berlari menyongsong Yoongi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Namjoon menunduk menatap anak-anaknya yang sudah berkumpul, "Nah, sebelum pulang kita beli makan siang dulu, ya? Kalian mau makan apa?"

"Chim-Chim mau ayam goreng!"

"Uh, uh! Taetae juga mau itu!"

"Hoseok mau daging sapi!"

"Aku mau sup saja, Papa."

"Papa, Papa, nanti beli permen yang baaaannnyyyaaakkk, ya!" ujar Taehyung seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menggambarkan sebanyak apa permen yang dia inginkan.

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Iya, iya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya dan Seokjin dengan cemas. Kondisi Seokjin belum juga membaik, dia justru semakin parah karena Seokjin terus saja muntah. Dan ini membuat Namjoon sangat khawatir, makanya dia memanggil dokter ke rumahnya setelah anak-anaknya tertidur.

Dia takut anak-anaknya ikut mengkhawatirkan kondisi ibu mereka. Karena sepanjang hari ini, setelah mereka pulang sekolah, anak-anaknya tidak henti menanyakan ibu mereka.

Namjoon menghentikan gerakannya mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seorang dokter berjalan keluar dari sana. Namjoon bergegas menghampiri dokter itu dan mencengkram lengan atasnya, "Bagaimana? Istriku tidak hamil lagi, kan? Iya, kan?" tanyanya panik.

"Eeh, tenang dulu, Tuan.."

" _Aish_ , cepat katakan saja!" ujar Namjoon tidak sabar. Kepastian apakah Seokjin mengandung lagi atau tidak benar-benar menjadi sebuah penentu hidup dan mati Namjoon. Dia bisa stress kalau mendapatkan satu anak lagi yang sama hiperaktifnya seperti Hoseok, Jimin, dan Taehyung.

Dokter itu berdehem pelan, "Nyonya Kim baik-baik saja.. dan soal yang anda tanyakan itu.." dokter itu menatap Namjoon, "Nyonya Kim tidak hamil, dia hanya keracunan makanan, makanya dia mual dan pusing."

Namjoon menghembuskan nafas lega, "Haah, syukurlah.."

"Saya sudah memberinya obat, dia akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan dia istirahat yang cukup malam ini."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Baik, terima kasih banyak."

Setelah mengantar dokter itu pergi, Namjoon berjalan masuk ke kamar mereka dan dia melihat Seokjin tengah duduk di tempat tidur mereka. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi karena dokter sudah memberinya obat.

"Kata dokter kau keracunan makanan." Namjoon berujar seraya duduk di sebelah istrinya.

"Oya?"

"Huum, tapi aku bingung, apa yang kau makan sampai kau keracunan begitu?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, "Entahlah, kemarin malam kan aku hanya makan _salad_ buah buatanmu.." Seokjin terdiam dan dua detik kemudian dia menoleh dan menatap Namjoon, "Namjoon, kemarin kau membuat _salad_ buah dengan apa?"

"Eh? _Mayo_ yang ada di kulkas dan kucampur sedikit _yoghurt_."

Seokjin mengerang kesal dan memukul kepala Namjoon, "Bodoh! _Yoghurt_ yang ada di rumah itu sudah basiiii! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau itu sudah kuletakkan di dapur dan tidak di lemari es? Rencananya itu mau kubuang hari iniii!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Argh! Kau ini benar-benar !" Seokjin berbaring memunggungi suaminya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Sa-sayang.. maafkan aku.. aku kan tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Seokjin.."

"…."

"Jinnie, maafkan aku.."

"…."

"Jinnie.."

"BERISIK! AKU MAU TIDUR!"

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Hahaha, sudah lama tidak menulis Daddy Day Care ini.

Kuharap kalian sukaa~

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	4. Daddy's Day

**Daddy Day Care: Daddy's Day**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 _With_

Child! Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** :

Namjoon tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hari ini seolah menjadi hari buruk untuknya. Semua anak-anaknya menjauh darinya hingga dia harus melakukan berbagai cara agar anak-anaknya mau kembali bermanja padanya.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

 **Daddy Day Care: Daddy's Day**

Namjoon sedang menikmati tidurnya yang berharga ketika dia tiba-tiba saja terbangun akibat ditimpa oleh sesuatu di dadanya. Namjoon membuka matanya dengan malas dan dia melihat Taehyung tengah berbaring di dadanya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat melihat kalau Namjoon menatapnya.

"Papa!" sapanya ceria.

"Hei, Taetae.." Namjoon mengusap rambut Taehyung dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia baru saja kembali dari urusan bisnis di Jepang dan dia butuh tidur lebih banyak.

Taehyung memukul-mukul dada Namjoon dengan tangan kecilnya, "Papa! Papa!"

"Apa, sayang?"

"Papa, ayo maaaiiiinnn~"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Papa ingin istirahat. Kamu main dengan kakakmu saja ya?"

Taehyung cemberut, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan memohon. "Tapi Taehyung mau main sama Papa.." rengeknya.

"Papa capek, sayang."

"Taehyungie mau main sama Papa! Main! Main! Main!"

Taehyung melonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh Namjoon dan membuat tubuh Namjoon yang masih agak pegal menjadi semakin pegal.

"Taehyung, hentikan. Taehyung. KIM TAEHYUNG!" bentak Namjoon akhirnya.

Taehyung meghentikan gerakannya melonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh ayahnya. Dia kaget karena ayahnya baru saja membentaknya dengan suara keras, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan dia mulai terisak pelan.

"Oh, astaga.. Taehyungie maafkan Papa.." Namjoon bergerak bangun dan mencoba memeluk Taehyung tapi Taehyung beringsut mundur.

"Hiks.. HUAAAAA.. MAMAAAA…" Taehyung menjerit keras dan terus saja menangis seraya memanggil ibunya.

Yah, biar bagaimanapun juga Taehyung hanyalah anak kecil berusia empat tahun. Wajar kalau dia langsung menangis keras karena dibentak ayahnya.

Namjoon bisa mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang berlari menuju kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian pintu kamar Namjoon terbuka dengan suara keras dan Seokjin muncul dari balik pintu dengan napas terengah dan kondisi masih memakai celemek.

"Taehyungie, kenapa?" Seokjin bergegas menghampiri Taehyung dan menggendongnya.

"Huhu.. Mama.." Taehyung menangis semakin keras dan memeluk leher Seokjin erat-erat.

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung dan mencoba menenangkannya, kemudian dia menatap Namjoon tajam. "Kim Namjoon.. kau apakan anakku?" desis Seokjin.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, "Eerr.. aku tidak sengaja membentaknya."

Seokjin mendelik ke arah Namjoon, "Namjoon!"

"A-aku tidak sengaja, sayang. Sungguh. Dan Taehyungie itu anakku juga, jangan menyebutnya anakmu, dia anak kita."

"Taehyungie anakku. Ayahnya tidak akan membentak Taehyungie kecilku seperti itu." Seokjin mendesis pelan, "Kau tahu Taehyung paling takut dengan suara keras dan berisik. Dia saja sering menangis saat Hoseok dan Jimin mulai menjerit-jerit bersama."

"Aku tahu.. maafkan aku, sayang.."

"Minta maaf pada Taehyung, bukan padaku."

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Taehyung, "Taehyungie, maafkan Papa ya?"

Taehyung menggeleng keras, dia memeluk Seokjin erat. "Taehyung takut sama Papa.."

Namjoon tertohok. Selama ini anak-anaknya tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengatakan kalau dia takut pada Namjoon. Namjoon dan Seokjin selalu mendidik anak-anak mereka dengan lembut dan tanpa kekerasan. Jadi momen dimana Taehyung mengatakan kalau dia takut pada Namjoon benar-benar menusuk Namjoon.

Seokjin mengusap kepala Taehyung pelan, " _Aigoo_ , anak Mama. Taehyungie sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung mengangguk, dia mengusap pipi gembulnya yang basah dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Main sama Kookie ya?" ujar Seokjin lagi.

Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang masih terdiam dengan wajah murung. "Cepat turun dan bantu aku menjaga anak-anak. Aku sedang memasak untuk sarapan."

"Ya.." ujar Namjoon lesu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Namjoon melangkah turun ke ruang makan. Dia melihat Taehyung tengah bermain dengan Jungkook, Taehyung terlihat tengah menirukan gumaman-gumaman yang diucapkan Jungkook. Namjoon tersenyum melihatnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook terlihat sangat lucu. Apalagi saat Jungkook tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung dengan tangan gemuknya.

Namjoon menarik kursi dan duduk di sana. Dia tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang sedang membaca sebuah buku. "Yoongi sedang membaca buku apa?"

"Dongeng."

Namjoon terdiam, ini adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan begitu singkat dan terkesan dingin. Walaupun Yoongi adalah anak yang pendiam dan mandiri, Yoongi tidak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu bernada dingin seperti itu pada anggota keluarganya.

Namjoon menatap Jimin dan Hoseok yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak bertingkah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Jiminnie.. kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin mendongak dan menatap Namjoon dengan takut-takut, "Ji-Jimin tidak nakal kok, Papa. Jangan marahi Jimin.."

Namjoon tersentak, "Jiminnie, Papa tidak marah padamu.."

"J-jangan bentak Jimin seperti Taehyung, Papa. Jimin takut…"

Namjoon terdiam, dia merasa sangat bersalah pada keluarganya. Apa suaranya saat tidak sengaja membentak Taehyung tadi terdengar oleh semuanya?

Seokjin masuk ke ruang makan dan meletakkan sarapan di meja. "Nah, makan dulu ya." Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang masih terdiam dengan raut wajah terluka. "Namjoon, kau mau kopi?"

"A-ah.. ya.."

Seokjin mengangguk singkat dan kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan kopi. Namjoon menatap anak-anaknya yang terlihat menunduk takut, hanya Jungkook yang tersenyum ceria dan melambaikan tangannya pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook tertawa dan menangkap jari telunjuk Namjoon dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang gemuk.

"Papapa~" celoteh Jungkook riang.

Namjoon tersenyum, dia merasa lebih baik setelah melihat Jungkook tersenyum dan tertawa padanya. Walaupun tetap saja, Namjoon masih merasa sangat bersalah pada anak-anaknya yang lain.

Seokjin kembali ke ruang makan dan meletakkan mug berisi kopi untuk Namjoon, kemudian dia menarik tangan Jungkook pelan agar terlepas dari Namjoon. "Nah, Kookie makan dulu ya.."

Suasana sarapan kali itu berlangsung dengan sangat hening dan tenang. Yang mengisi keheningan itu hanyalah celotehan ceria dari Jungkook. Padahal biasanya sesi sarapan mereka sangat ribut karena ulah Jimin, Taehyung, dan Hoseok.

Namjoon tersenyum sedih, dia menjadi agak tidak nafsu makan karena memikirkan anak-anaknya yang takut padanya. Keadaannya sudah cukup buruk karena pekerjaannya membuatnya jarang bermain bersama anak-anaknya. Dan sekarang, karena emosi sesaatnya, dia membuat anak-anaknya menjauh darinya.

Namjoon merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk menebus perbuatannya dan membuat anak-anaknya kembali dekat dengannya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk libur dan bermain bersama anak-anaknya seharian. Setelah sarapan, dia juga bergerak membantu Seokjin merapikan meja karena kelihatannya istrinya juga agak kesal padanya karena insiden Taehyung tadi pagi.

"Tidak usah, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor." Seokjin menolak tawaran Namjoon dan mulai mencuci piring yang tadi digunakan dalam diam.

"Aku mengambil libur hari ini, sayang. Aku akan di rumah seharian. Ah, apa anak-anak tidak sekolah? Mereka tidak memakai seragamnya."

"Anak-anak libur karena hari ini ada acara seminar untuk para guru. Mereka kan sekolah di yayasan yang sama, makanya mereka semua libur." Seokjin menjawab dengan lugas dan nada yang datar.

"Oh, begitu ya.."

"Hn.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani anak-anak bermain."

"Yah, sesukamu saja. Asalkan kau tidak membentak anak-anakku lagi."

"Mereka anak kita, sayang. Aku juga ikut andil dalam pembuatan mereka, kau tidak lupa, kan?" Namjoon mencoba mengajak Seokjin bercanda dengan sedikit meremas bokong Seokjin seraya menatapnya nakal.

Biasanya Seokjin akan tertawa malu-malu. Tapi kali ini reaksi Seokjin hanyalah pandangan dingin yang ditujukan pada Namjoon.

"Itu tidak baik diucapkan di pagi hari seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau anak-anak mendengarnya?" ujar Seokjin dingin.

Namjoon terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku.."

Namjoon melangkah mundur dan berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan lesu. Dia melihat anak-anaknya tengah bermain bersama di ruang tengah. Hoseok dan Jimin sedang bekerja sama membangun sebuah bangunan entah apa dari _lego_ , sementara Taehyung tengah bermain dengan _lego_ lainnya dan terlihat jelas kalau Taehyung sedang mencoba meniru apa yang kedua kakaknya lakukan. Dan Yoongi sedang menemani Jungkook bermain bersama boneka kelinci kesayangan bayi itu.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan Hoseok sambil tersenyum, "Waah, hebat. Kalian sedang membuat apa?"

Jimin menghentikan gerakannya menumpuk _lego_ , dia bergerak merapat pada Hoseok. Sebagai kakak yang paling dekat dengan Taehyung, Jimin pastinya merasa ketakutan karena ayahnya membentak adiknya.

"Kami membuat benteng, Papa." Hoseok menjawab pelan.

"Oya? Boleh Papa bantu?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "Tidak, kami bisa sendiri. Papa istirahat saja."

Namjoon mengulum bibirnya pelan, "Ah, Papa sedang tidak sibuk. Papa akan menemani kalian main ya."

"Tapi tadi Papa bilang Papa capek." Taehyung berujar polos.

"Papa sudah tidak capek. Taehyungie mau main dengan Papa?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, Tae mau main sendiri saja."

Penolakan Taehyung semakin membuat Namjoon terpuruk. Namjoon hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah mendung dan murung. Dia bergeser sedikit dan memutuskan untuk memperhatikan anak-anaknya bermain dengan bersandar pada sofa di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, _maid_ keluarga mereka datang dan mulai bekerja membersihkan rumah Namjoon.

"Bibi Wang!" ujar anak-anaknya ceria seraya menatap _maid_ mereka yang memang sudah berusia paruh baya.

Bibi Wang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya yang langsung dibalas oleh lambaian penuh semangat dari anak-anaknya (kecuali Jungkook).

Namjoon tersenyum miris, bahkan anak-anaknya lebih suka tersenyum pada _maid_ nya daripada padanya.

"Bibi Wang, tolong belanja ya. Aku sudah siapkan daftarnya dan uangnya di dapur. Aku mau pergi memotong rambut Jungkook dulu." ujar Seokjin saat dia keluar dari dapur dan berpapasan dengan Bibi Wang.

Bibi Wang mengangguk, "Baik, Nyonya."

"Jinnie, kau mau pergi memotong rambut Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon seraya menatap istrinya.

Seokjin mengangguk seraya membetulkan gelungan rambut panjangnya, "Ya, rambutnya sudah mulai panjang."

"Kau mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah biasa pergi sendiri."

Namjoon tertohok lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memang tidak terlalu sering berpartisipasi dalam urusan mengurus anak-anaknya. Apalagi belakangan ini dia semakin sibuk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Namjoon berujar tegas.

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka semua berangkat ke sebuah salon anak-anak untuk memotong rambut Jungkook. Seokjin sedang mengurus permintaannya dengan seorang pegawai salon sementara anak-anaknya yang lain sudah berlarian menuju sudut arena permainan yang memang disediakan di salon itu.

Taehyung yang paling bersemangat, anak itu langsung berlari ke arah wahana yang ada dan mulai sibuk bermain.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengawasi anak-anaknya bermain karena Seokjin sedang sibuk mengurus Jungkook. Namjoon berdiri memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang sibuk berlarian ke segala arah dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

Beberapa pegawai salon yang bergender wanita menatapnya dengan pandangan terpesona. Tapi Namjoon tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia hanya terfokus pada anak-anaknya yang sibuk bermain.

"ChimChim _Hyung_! Ayo main lempar bola!" jerit Taehyung semangat seraya memeluk sebuah bola.

"Ayo!" ujar Jimin semangat.

Hoseok dan Yoongi ikut bermain bersama Taehyung dan Jimin. Mereka melempar-lempar bola dengan bergantian.

Taehyung berlarian mengejar bola dan tiba-tiba saja dia terpeleset lantai arena bermain dan terjatuh. Jimin yang bermaksud membantu Taehyung justru ikut terpeleset karena tersandung bola yang menggelinding dan terjatuh di sebelah Taehyung.

Namjoon segera berlari menghampiri kedua anaknya dan membantu mereka untuk berdiri. Taehyung yang masih berbaring menelungkup enggan dibantu berdiri oleh Namjoon. Dan akhirnya saat Namjoon berhasil membantu Taehyung berdiri, Namjoon menyadari kalau dahi anaknya memar karena terantuk lantai.

"Astaga!" ujar Namjoon panik. Dia segera menggendong Taehyung dan membawanya pergi untuk mencari Seokjin. Dia tidak pernah merawat anaknya yang terluka dan dia tidak berani bertindak lebih dulu, jadi lebih baik dia segera membawa Taehyung ke Seokjin.

"Jinnie!" ujar Namjoon saat akhirnya dia menemukan Seokjin yang tengah duduk bersama dengan Jungkook di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Taehyungie terjatuh, dia terluka."

"Apa?" Seokjin segera berdiri dan memeriksa Taehyung dengan Jungkook di gendongannya. Seokjin mengelus perlahan dahi Taehyung dan Taehyung terisak pelan dan meringis sakit.

Seokjin mendongak menatap Namjoon yang menatapnya balik dengan pandangan cemas dan panik. "Tolong gantikan aku menemani Jungkook memotong rambutnya."

Namjoon mengangguk, dia menurunkan Taehyung dari gendongannya kemudian mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan Seokjin. Kemudian Namjoon duduk bersama Jungkook di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Seokjin.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pegawai salon datang menghampiri Namjoon dan Seokjin. "Nah, Kookie, ayo kita potong rambutnya.."

Mulanya Namjoon pikir menemani Jungkook memotong rambutnya adalah pekerjaan mudah. Dia hanya perlu memangku Jungkook sampai proses memotong rambut selesai. Tapi ternyata, memotong rambut Jungkook jauh lebih sulit dari apa yang dia bayangkan.

Jungkook tidak bisa diam dan Namjoon sampai menahan napasnya karena dia takut gunting itu akan menggores kulit kepala anaknya.

"Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati?" ujar Namjoon khawatir saat pegawai salon sedang menggunting rambut Jungkook yang ada di sekitar telinganya.

Namjoon memegangi Jungkook erat-erat dan berusaha sekuat mungkin membuat anaknya duduk diam. Namun Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook, dia tetap menjadi bayi yang aktif seperti biasanya dan sama sekali tidak mau diam. Dia justru menggeliat kesal karena Namjoon memeganginya terlalu erat.

Pegawai salon itu bergerak untuk menggunting poni Jungkook dan guntingnya nyaris saja menusuk dahi Jungkook karena Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bergerak maju.

" _Yya_! Hati-hati! Akan kutuntut kau kalau berani melukai anakku!" ujar Namjoon kesal.

Pegawai salon itu meminta maaf seraya membungkuk ringan kemudian dia kembali memotong poni Jungkook.

Dan akhirnya setelah sesi potong rambut yang membuat Namjoon tegang setengah mati itu selesai juga, Namjoon bisa kembali bernapas lega karena gunting itu tidak melukai bayinya. Saat Namjoon berjalan dengan Jungkook kembali ke sudut wahana permainan, dia melihat Seokjin sedang duduk memangku Taehyung sementara kakak-kakaknya yang lain sedang sibuk bermain.

"Aku sudah selesai." Namjoon berujar saat dia sudah sampai di sebelah Seokjin.

"Sudah? Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pergi ke salon, Seokjin mengajak anak-anaknya untuk berjalan-jalan dan membelikan mereka beberapa mantel baru untuk persiapan menghadapi musim dingin nanti. Dan selama acara jalan-jalan sekaligus belanja bersama itu, Namjoon tidak banyak bicara.

Anak-anaknya masih terkesan menjauh darinya jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjaga Jungkook saja. Selama mereka berjalan berkeliling, Namjoon hanya sibuk menemani Jungkook dan mengajak bayinya bercanda. Dan untungnya, Jungkook menanggapinya dengan baik.

Mereka kembali ke rumah saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Seokjin menggendong Jungkook yang tertidur karena lelah bermain seharian sambil berjalan memasuki rumah mereka.

"Namjoon, kau mandilah duluan. Biar aku yang mengurus anak-anak." Seokjin berujar pada Namjoon saat pria itu baru saja masuk dan membuka sepatunya.

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah."

Namjoon berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan kepala tertunduk dan dia langsung mandi.

Kepalanya penuh dengan berbagai rencana untuk membuat anggota keluarganya kembali menerimanya setelah insiden tadi pagi, tapi Namjoon tidak menemukan cara yang bagus.

Namjoon mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia itu jenius, tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa memikirkan suatu cara untuk membuat keluarganya kembali menyayanginya?

Namjoon keluar dari kamarnya setelah mandi dan menuruni tangga untuk makan malam, namun dia tertegun saat melihat keluarganya berdiri di ruang makan dengan Taehyung yang memegang sepotong _cake_ dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Papa!" ujar Taehyung dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

Namjoon terdiam, dia lupa sama sekali kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya! Dia terlalu kelelahan dan terlalu pusing memikirkan keluarganya hingga dia tidak memeriksa tanggal sama sekali.

Seokjin tertawa kecil, "Ya ampun, kau benar-benar tertipu ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku bersekongkol dengan anak-anak sejak kemarin. Kami sudah membuat rencana untuk mengerjaimu. Tapi kejadian tadi pagi itu di luar rencana, Taehyung benar-benar kaget dan ketakutan karena bentakanmu." Seokjin menjelaskan kemudian dia tertawa lagi.

"A.. astaga.." Namjoon menunduk pelan. "Kalian benar-benar mengecohku."

"Hahaha, sudah, cepat tiup lilinnya dan kita mulai acaranya. Aku sudah meminta Bibi Wang memasak banyak."

Namjoon melangkah mendekati Taehyung dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Kemudian dia meniup lilin di sepotong kue itu lalu mengecup pipi Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung tertawa geli.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Papa!" Hoseok menerjang maju dan memeluk Namjoon kemudian diikuti oleh anak-anaknya yang lain kecuali Jungkook yang tertidur di kamarnya.

Namjoon mendongak menatap Seokjin dan menggeleng pelan. Istrinya benar-benar hebat karena Namjoon sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sedang dibohongi.

Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gaya nakal.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai, dia mengerti maksud Seokjin dan kelihatannya dia akan benar-benar menghukum Seokjin malam ini dengan tidak membiarkannya tidur.

 **The End**

.

.

.

 _Another oneshoot about_ BTS _family!_

Semoga kalian suka yaa~

.

P.S:

Aku tahu sekarang bukan ulang tahun Namjoon. Tapi.. aku sedang ingin menulis ini jadi akhirnya kutulis saja. Hahaha ^^v

.

.

Hmm, _review_? ^^v

.

.

 **Thanks**


	5. Black Friday

**Daddy Day Care: Black Friday**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 _With_

Child! Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** :

Satu hari setelah Thanksgiving adalah sesuatu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh kaum wanita. Ya, Black Friday. Dan Kim Seokjin adalah satu dari sekian wanita yang akan memanfaatkan Black Friday sebaik mungkin. Tentunya dengan bantuan besar dari Kim Namjoon untuk mengurus kelima malaikat kecil mereka.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

 **Daddy Day Care: Black Friday**

 _Thanksgiving_ sudah di depan mata dan saat ini semuanya sedang tenggelam dalam aura hangat kekeluargaan khas _Thanksgiving_. Namjoon mengambil cuti di dua hari _Thanksgiving_ tahun ini dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama anak-anaknya.

Namjoon melangkah turun ke bawah dan dia melihat Taehyung dan Jimin sedang serius menyusun _lego_ dengan ditemani Hoseok yang bertingkah seolah-olah dial ah penyusun utama rangkaian 'bangunan' yang sedang dibuat oleh Taehyung dan Jimin.

Namjoon tersenyum dan dia menghampiri anaknya lalu duduk di sofa, ketika dia duduk di sofa, dia melihat anak sulungnya, Yoongi, yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius.

"Buku baru?" tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi mengangguk, dia menutup bukunya dan menunjukkan _cover_ buku itu kepada ayahnya. "Guruku meminta kami membaca beberapa buku dongeng selama liburan _Thanksgiving_ dan Mama memberiku buku ini."

Namjoon mengangguk paham, Yoongi adalah tipe-tipe pelajar andalan. Karena tidak peduli itu hari libur atau apa, dia akan tetap melaksanakan tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh gurunya, apapun itu. Padahal anak-anak lain pasti tidak akan melakukannya dan memilih bermain seharian dan akhirnya nanti akan berpura-pura dan berbohong kalau mereka tidak memiliki tugas rumah pada orangtuanya.

"Kau suka ceritanya?" tanya Namjoon lagi. Dia selalu suka melihat anak-anaknya belajar, bahkan permainan yang dibelikan oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin selalu permainan edukasi seperti _puzzle_ , _lego_ , juga permainan merancang dan menyusun lainnya.

Dan karena sejak kecil putranya dibiasakan untuk bermain permainan edukasi, mereka justru merasa senang dan tertantang untuk menyelesaikan permainan yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya. Namjoon masih ingat hari ketika Taehyung menyelesaikan 50 _pieces puzzle_ pertamanya yang diberikan Namjoon saat natal. Saat itu Taehyung terlihat begitu bangga, dia bahkan memamerkan hasil karyanya ke semua saudara-saudaranya namun naasnya saat dia memamerkannya kepada Jungkook, adiknya itu justru menjatuhkan _puzzle board_ Taehyung dan membuat kepingan _puzzle_ itu berantakan.

Taehyung yang melihat hasil kerja kerasnya hancur berkeping-keping jelas saja langsung menangis histeris dan membuat Seokjin mendapatkan pekerjaan tambahan untuk menenangkan Taehyung. Taehyung juga memusuhi Jungkook selama tiga hari berikutnya walaupun akhirnya dia mau memaafkan adiknya yang bahkan belum berumur setahun itu setelah adiknya itu mengajaknya bermain terus-menerus.

Ya, Taehyung memang kakak yang paling dekat dengan Jungkook karena jarak usia mereka yang dekat dan Taehyung yang mungkin memang memiliki suatu ikatan magis yang membuatnya cepat akrab dengan bayi.

"Namjoon, makan malam sudah siap."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah ruang makan dan dia melihat istrinya di sana, sedang menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas dan meletakkannya di sebelah piring Namjoon.

"Anak-anak, cuci tangan kalian dan temui Mama dan Papa di ruang makan lima menit lagi!" ujar Seokjin setengah berteriak.

Yoongi langsung menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di meja kemudian tanpa disuruh dia berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan menarik tangan adiknya itu. Ya, Yoongi harus membantu Taehyung mencuci tangannya apabila dia ingin adiknya itu cuci tangan dengan benar. Karena dulu Yoongi pernah tidak membantu Taehyung dan berakhir dengan adiknya yang menjilat busa sabun di tangannya karena katanya busa sabun itu mirip dengan krim yang ada di kue.

Sementara Hoseok langsung menghampiri Jimin dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Karena biasanya jika sedang serius Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu. Walaupun masih anak-anak, Jimin saat serius dan konsisten pada apapun yang dikerjakannya dan biasanya dia akan menyelesaikannya sampai selesai.

Namjoon berdiri dan membereskan _lego_ anaknya yang berserakkan kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang sibuk di dapur. Jungkook sudah duduk di _baby chair_ nya dan tengah memainkan mainan karet yang dia gigit-gigit diantara gigi mungilnya yang baru tumbuh.

"Kau masak apa malam ini?" tanya Namjoon seraya mencuci tangannya di _sink_ dapur.

Seokjin berbalik dan menatap suaminya, "Masakan yang biasa aku masak saat dulu kita tinggal di London."

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ah, jadi kita tidak akan memakan masakan korea malam ini?"

Ya, di momen awal tahun pernikahannya dengan Seokjin, mereka berdua sempat menetap di London selama tiga tahun penuh sebelum kemudian akhirnya pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal di sana. Yoongi dan Hoseok lahir di London sementara Jimin lahir di Korea.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri meja makan dan menarik kursinya, dia melihat hidangan khas _Thanksgiving_ tersaji di depannya dan dia tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Ternyata aku merindukan makanan ini." gumam Namjoon.

"Wah, _mashed potato_!" pekik Yoongi semangat.

"Apa, _Hyung_?" ujar Taehyung karena dia baru pertama kali mendengar nama unik makanan itu.

"Mama, itu apa?" ujar Jimin seraya menuding ayam panggang utuh yang berada di tengah meja.

"Itu ayam panggang, sayang." ujar Seokjin kemudian dia menarik kursinya sendiri.

Keempat putranya mengikuti dan duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan Namjoon yang harus berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Taehyung naik ke kursi makannya. "Papa, apakah kita akan makan krim kue?" ujar Taehyung seraya menuding _mashed potato_.

Namjoon tersenyum geli dan mengusap rambut putranya, saat makan, Taehyung memang akan duduk paling dekat dengannya dengan maksud jika Taehyung kesulitan dalam melahap makanannya, Namjoon bisa membantunya. Sedangkan Jimin duduk dekat dengan Seokjin untuk alasan yang sama. _Baby Mochi_ keluarga Kim itu memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk memasukkan banyak makanan ke dalam mulutnya hingga pipinya yang gembil semakin gemuk dan Seokjin harus berjaga-jaga jika Jimin tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Itu kentang, Taehyung, kentang tumbuk. Kau baru pertama kali melihat makanan itu ya?"

"Kentang? Apakah ini sama dengan kentang goreng yang ada di burger?"

Namjoon tersenyum lagi, "Rasanya hampir sama dengan itu, Taetae."

Mata Taehyung mendadak berbinar, dia selalu suka makan kentang goreng yang biasanya disajikan bersama burger keju kesukaannya. "Taehyung mau itu, Papa!"

"Nanti Mama akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Tapi sekarang kita harus melakukan sesuatu, tentunya Taehyung tidak lupa apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum makan, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk hingga rambut berponinya bergerak lucu, "Kita harus berdoa, Mama."

Seokjin tersenyum, dia menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon yang mengerti isyarat istrinya mengangguk pelan. "Nah, ayo kita berdoa. Yoongi, coba kau pimpin doanya."

Yoongi mengangguk, dia mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya dan memejamkan matanya. Namjoon, Seokjin, dan ketiga anaknya yang lain langsung mengikuti gerakan Yoongi, sementara Jungkook asik memainkan sendok plastik yang dia pegang. "Tuhan, terima kasih untuk makanan yang kami dapatkan hari ini. Semoga berkahMu menyertai makanan kami dan terima kasih untuk waktu dan kebahagiaan yang Kau berikan pada kami malam ini."

Namjoon membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang masih memanjatkan doa dengan wajah damai yang terpampang nyata di wajah anak dan istrinya. Keluarganya jelas adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan Namjoon tukar dengan apapun di hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Come on, Babe. It only happens once every year_!"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan saat mendengar rengekan istrinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Istrinya sudah merengek padanya sejak selesai makan malam _Thanksgiving_ untuk pergi ke _mall_ untuk melakukan ritual _Black Friday_ favorit para wanita.

"Pusat perbelanjaan itu ramai, sayang. Dan _Black Friday_ pastinya akan menarik begitu banyak perhatian, pasti akan sangat penuh di sana. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Tapi ini pesta diskon terbesar, Namjoon."

" _We're not in USA, Dear. Black Friday_ korea tidak sama seperti saat kita di luar negeri."

"Pesta diskon tetap pesta diskon, Kim."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, dia tidak suka jika istrinya mulai memanggilnya 'Kim'. "Baiklah, tapi kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan milik perusahaanku yang baru dibuka. Dan mungkin sebaiknya kita menitipikan anak-anak ke Bagian Penitipan Anak."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, " _Don't you dare_!"

"Tapi sayang.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menitipkan anakku di tempat seperti itu. Aku dan kau pasti bisa menjaganya."

Namjoon ingin melancarkan argumentasi lainnya tapi istrinya sudah melangkah keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya sementara di depannya anak-anaknya berjalan saling bergandengan dengan Seokjin. Anak-anaknya terlihat sangat antusias pergi bersama, terutama Taehyung. Karena sudah memasuki musim dingin, pusat perbelanjaan pun mulai didekorasi dengan dekorasi khas musim dingin dan Taehyung sangat suka musim dingin yang penuh salju.

"Aku berencana untuk membelikan anak-anak pakaian musim dingin baru." Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, menatap Namjoon dengan senyum lebarnya yang cantik. Kegiatan berbelanja memang selalu menjadi favorit Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangguk singkat dengan Jungkook yang sibuk menarik-narik syal yang dia kenakan. "Bagus sekali."

Dan akhirnya mereka berakhir di satu toko pakaian, Seokjin bergegas mencari pakaian musim dingin yang bagus untuk anak-anaknya sementara Namjoon duduk bersama anak-anaknya di kursi yang disediakan oleh pihak manajemen toko.

"Selamat siang, Presdir Kim. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" manajer toko segera menghampiri Namjoon saat dia masuk ke dalam toko.

Namjoon meletakkan Jungkook di pangkuannya, "Ya, bantu istriku memilih barang yang dia inginkan. Dan tolong pastikan anak-anakku tidak keluar dari toko."

Manajer toko itu mengangguk dan segera memanggil beberapa _shop assistant_ untuk membantu Seokjin yang sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa mantel musim dingin anak.

"Yoongi, Yoongi, kemarilah dan coba beberapa _beanie hat_ ini." seru Seokjin dan Yoongi yang tadinya sedang menemani Taehyung bermain pun beranjak dari posisinya dan menghampiri ibunya.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, dia tidak suka berbelanja tapi mau tidak mau dia harus berada di sini untuk menjaga anak-anaknya. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling dan dia melihat Hoseok dan Taehyung yang sedang berlarian di sekitarnya seraya tertawa-tawa.

"Taehyung! Taehyung, jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" seru Namjoon, dia meletakkan Jungkook di _stroller_ nya kemudian menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang sibuk melahap kue _mochi_ yang diberikan oleh ibunya beberapa saat lalu.

"Jimin, jaga Kookie sebentar ya?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan.

Namjoon segera berjalan mengejar kedua anaknya yang baru saja berlari ke balik beberapa gantungan pakaian yang ada di toko. Namjoon berhasil menemukan Hoseok di balik gantungan mantel khusus wanita.

"Kim Hoseok, jangan berlarian di dalam toko. Bagaimana jika nanti kau tersesat?" ujar Namjoon kemudian dia menggendong Hoseok dan memulai pencariannya mencari Taehyung.

"Taehyung? Kim Taehyung?" Namjoon berjalan memutari seisi toko dan dia tidak menemukan Taehyung. Namjoon terus mencari dan mencari hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Taehyung yang sedang bersembunyi di balik rok salah satu manekin toko.

" _God_ , Kim Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" ujar Namjoon tidak percaya, dia menurunkan Hoseok dari gendongannya dan membantu Taehyung keluar dari balik manekin rok.

Taehyung meronta dan menolak untuk keluar dari balik rok manekin itu. "Uuh, Taehyung tidak mau keluar! Di sini hangat!"

"Taehyung, ayolah." Namjoon masih berusaha menarik putranya yang memeluk kaki kurus boneka manekin dengan begitu erat.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" Taehyung menjerit dengan suaranya yang melengking dan membuat beberapa wanita yang berada di sekitar mereka menoleh. _Well_ , mereka masih berada di bagian pakaian khusus wanita dan wajar saja jika yang berada di sekitarnya adalah wanita.

"Namjoon? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namjoon menoleh dan dia melihat istrinya tengah menatapnya bingung seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namjoon menghela napas kasar, "Taehyung, dia tidak.."

"Taetae, kau sedang apa di sana? Bagaimana kalau kau keluar dan membantu Mama memilihkan beberapa topi lucu untuk Kookie, hum?"

Taehyung menatap ibunya dan mengangguk patuh, dia merangkak keluar dari balik rok manekin dan berlari kecil menghampiri Seokjin yang mengulurkan tangannya seraya memasang senyum lembutnya.

" _How is that possible_?" ujar Namjoon, dia berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan mengikuti Seokjin dan Taehyung yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

Seokjin mengantar anak-anaknya ke bagian mantel anak-anak, "Nah, sekarang kalian pilih satu mantel yang benar-benar kalian sukai dan tunjukkan pada Mama." Seokjin menunjuk empat orang wanita _shop assistant_ yang berdiri di sekitar mereka, " _Noona_ itu akan membantu kalian memilih. Jadi, tunjukkan mana mantel yang kalian mau dan _Noona_ itu yang akan mengambilkannya untuk kalian. Kalian mengerti?"

Keempat anaknya mengangguk serempak, termasuk Taehyung yang sedang menggigit-gigit biskuit bayi Jungkook. Taehyung memang suka makanan bayi yang biasanya dikonsumsi Jungkook terutama biskuitnya, makanya tiap kali Jungkook mendapat cemilan, maka Taehyung juga pasti akan mendapat cemilan.

Seokjin tersenyum, "Anak pintar, Mama dan Papa akan berada di sana." Seokjin menunjuk bagian mantel pria dengan telunjuknya, "Kalau kalian ingin mencari Mama dan Papa, mintalah _Noona_ itu untuk mengantar kalian, oke?"

"Ya, Mama." Yoongi berujar kalem.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, dia menatap para wanita _shop assistant_ yang berada di sana. "Tolong bantu anak-anak kami, ya."

"Baik, Nyonya."

Seokjin dan Namjoon memperhatikan bagaimana anak-anaknya berpencar untuk mencari mantel-mantel kesukaan mereka. Yoongi berjalan ke deretan mantel anak berwarna gelap, Hoseok ke bagian _padding_ berwarna-warni, Jimin ke bagian mantel dengan warna lembut dan dihiasi bulu, sementara Taehyung sempat berjalan ke area mantel untuk anak perempuan namun _shop assistant_ yang menemaninya mengajaknya untuk memilih mantel di bagian yang sesuai.

"Nah, sekarang aku bisa memilihkan pakaian untukmu." Seokjin berujar kemudian menarik tangan Namjoon menuju ke arah bagian mantel pria.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" ujar Namjoon saat Seokjin berhenti di salah satu rak dan mulai memilah-milah mantel yang tergantung di sana.

"Hmm? Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengatur mereka dengan begitu baik? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat Taehyung keluar dari balik rok sebuah manekin."

Seokjin tertawa, dia menarik mantel berwarna _maroon_ dan mencocokkannya dengan tubuh Namjoon. "Aku ibunya, wajar kalau mereka menurut padaku."

"Tapi aku ayahnya, aku jelas berkontribusi dalam proses pembuatan mereka. Bahkan aku yang bekerja keras di situ." Namjoon melepaskan mantelnya kemudian dia menerima mantel maroon yang disodorkan Seokjin.

Seokjin mendelik saat dia mengerti maksud tersembunyi ucapan Namjoon, "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, kita di tempat umum." ujar Seokjin kemudian dia membantu suaminya memakai mantel itu di atas _turtle neck_ yang dia kenakan.

Seokjin menggerakkan jarinya merapikan kerah mantel itu dan tersenyum puas, "Cocok sekali."

Namjoon tersenyum, istrinya terlihat sangat cantik saat ini. Rambut coklat panjangnya disatukan dalam sebuah kuncir kuda tinggi dan istrinya mengenakan _sweater_ tebal berwarna pink lembut lengkap dengan _coat_ berwarna putih. Kakinya dibalut celana berwarna hitam dan dihiasi sepatu _boots_ berwarna coklat yang tingginya hingga mencapai lutut. Jika dilihat sekilas, istrinya jelas tidak terlihat sebagai ibu dari lima anak karena badannya masih begitu indah bagi mata pria.

"Apapun yang kau pilihkan untukku pasti sesuai. Kau tahu seleraku dengan baik."

Seokjin merona dan memukul bahu Namjoon main-main, "Apa sih.." gumamnya malu-malu.

"Presdir Kim!"

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mereka melihat seorang shop assistant tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan wajah panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

"P-putra anda.."

"Ada apa dengan anak kami?" sela Seokjin langsung.

"Putra anda menghilang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan saya, saya hanya pergi sebentar untuk mengambilkan mantel yang ukurannya sesuai dengan tubuhnya dan ketika saya kembali, dia sudah tidak ada." jelas seorang _shop assistant_ yang memang menjaga Taehyung.

Ya, yang menghilang tiba-tiba adalah Kim Taehyung.

Seokjin duduk lemas seraya memeluk Jungkook, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Mama, ada apa? Taehyung kenapa?" tanya Jimin bingung, dia tidak mengerti masalahnya yang jelas dia hanya tahu ayahnya kesal karena wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Seokjin mengusap rambut halus Jimin dengan lembut, "Taehyung hanya tersesat."

Namjoon berdecak keras, "Aku akan ke bagian keamanan tempat ini. Jinseok, kau tunggulah bersama anak-anak di satu tempat."

Seokjin mengangguk, dia menggendong Jungkook dan berdiri. "Yoongi, gandeng adikmu dan berjalan di depan Mama."

Yoongi mengangguk dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk berada di sisi kanannya sementara Hoseok berjalan di sisi kiri Yoongi.

"Aku akan mencari Taehyung." ujar Namjoon dan Seokjin mengangguk pelan kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari toko.

"Presdir Kim, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kami tidak.."

"Diamlah, aku sedang kesal." Namjoon memutus ucapan permintaan maaf dari sang manajer toko, dia berjalan dengan langkah menghentak keluar dari toko tersebut.

.

.

Namjoon memutuskan untuk berjalan ke bagian keamanan pusat perbelanjaan miliknya dan kepala keamanan di sana langsung menyambut Namjoon.

"Presdir, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Anakku menghilang, aku perlu rekaman kamera pengawas kalian."

"Tapi Presdir, jika anak anda menghilang maka yang harus anda lakukan adalah melapor ke bagian informasi dan nantinya pasti akan ada yang mengantarkan anak anda."

Namjoon menggeram, dia menatap si kepala keamanan dengan tajam. " _He is my son! I know him better than anyone in this world! Don't you dare telling me what I should do_!"

"Maaf, Presdir. Kami akan membantu anda. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

" _Just look at every surveillance camera that you had! Find my son!_ " bentak Namjoon lagi.

Pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala keamanan itu bergegas melakukan perintah Namjoon. Karena Namjoon yang marah terlihat beratus kali lipat lebih menyeramkan.

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memperhatikan monitor-monitor kecil yang menunjukkan beberapa sudut pusat perbelanjaan. Taehyungnya memang unik, jika dia tersesat, dia tidak akan melakukan apa yang anak lainnya lakukan, Taehyung tidak akan menangis dan meminta pertolongan. Justru sebaliknya dia malah akan berjalan-jalan semaunya dan membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin panik.

Dulu Taehyung pernah hilang saat mereka pergi ke taman bermain dan akhirnya setelah berjam-jam mencari, bahkan Namjoon berniat memanggil polisi, mereka justru menemukan Taehyung, tidur di bawah sebuah pohon yang dibentuk seperti beruang di tengah taman.

Dan ketika Taehyung terbangun, dia mengatakan kalau dia mengantuk makanya dia tertidur di bawah pohon itu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau dia baru saja menghilang dan membuat orangtuanya panik setengah mati.

"Di sana! Kami menemukannya!" ujar salah satu petugas yang duduk di depan monitor.

Namjoon segera berjalan menghampiri monitor itu, "Ini di mana?"

"Bagian hewan peliharaan di lantai tujuh, Presdir."

Namjoon membulatkan matanya, tadi mereka berada di bagian pakaian di lantai empat dan tiba-tiba saja anaknya sudah berada di lantai tujuh?

Namjoon berbalik dan menatap kepala keamanan pusat perbelanjaan miliknya. "Kau! Bawa beberapa orangmu dan ikuti aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berlari menyusuri lantai tujuh bersama beberapa pria petugas keamanan. Kepala Namjoon berputar ke segala arah, mencoba mencari putranya yang memakai mantel berwarna merah pekat.

"Tuhan, Kim Taehyung dimana kau?" gumam Namjoon seraya terus melangkah.

Beberapa menit mencari dan Taehyung tidak juga ditemukan, Namjoon mulai frustasi tapi dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang anak kecil dengan _coconut head_ dan mantel berwarna merah tengah berjongkok di depan _display window_ sebuah _pet shop_.

Kaki Namjoon melangkah langsung menghampiri anak itu dan dia langsung tersenyum lega saat melihat kalau anak itu benar-benar putranya, Kim Taehyung. Namjoon berjalan semakin dekat dan ikut berjongkok di sebelah Taehyung.

"Taehyung melihat apa?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menoleh dan senyum lebarnya mengembang saat melihat Namjoon, "Papa! Aku suka itu! Apa itu boleh untukku?!" ujar Taehyung semangat seraya menunjuk seekor anak anjing _maltese_ berwarna coklat muda.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Kau ingin anak anjing?"

"Iya, boneka anak anjing itu lucu sekali! Aku mau itu."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, " _Son_ , itu anak anjing, dia sungguhan, bukan mainan."

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "Dia hidup? Tapi kenapa dia mirip dengan boneka?"

Namjoon mengusap kepala anaknya, "Ya, dia anjing sungguhan. Apa kau mau merawatnya?"

Taehyung menatap anak anjing itu lagi, jari kecilnya terulur dan menyentuh kaca yang membatasinya dan si anak anjing _maltese_. "Aku mau dia, Papa."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Akan Papa belikan untukmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu, Papa?"

"Jangan berkeliaran sendirian seperti ini, Taehyung."

"Eh?"

"Kalau ingin pergi, katakan kepada Papa dan Mama. Jangan langsung pergi begitu saja, kau membuat Papa dan Mama khawatir."

Taehyung menunduk sedih, "A-aku melihat seorang anak perempuan membawa anjing dan aku ingin, Papa. Kemudian aku mengikutinya dan ternyata aku sampai di sini."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Oke, Papa mengerti. Nah, sekarang ayo beli anak anjingnya dan temui Mama."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan anak-anaknya yang lain yang menunggu di sebuah _family restaurant_ yang dilengkapi dengan arena bermain anak. Taehyung berjalan dengan membawa _pet carrier_ berisi anak anjing barunya.

Ketika Namjoon dan Taehyung muncul di balik pintu, Seokjin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pintu masuk pun langsung berdiri. Dia menunggu Taehyung sampai di mejanya kemudian dia berjongkok dan memeluknya.

"Astaga, Kim Taehyung. Jangan pernah membuat Mama khawatir lagi." Seokjin berbisik pelan seraya mengusap-usap kepala putranya.

"Anak kita mengikuti seorang anak perempuan yang membawa anjing." Namjoon menjelaskan kemudian dia membungkuk ke arah Taehyung, "Tunjukkan teman barumu pada Mama."

Taehyung mengangguk semangat, dia membuka _pet carrier_ yang dibawanya dan menunjukkan anak anjingnya pada Seokjin. "Lihat Mama! Aku akan menamainya 'Coco'!"

Seokjin tersenyum, dia mendongak menatap Namjoon. "Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Di depan _display window_ yang memajang Coco."

Seokjin tersenyum dan perlahan mengusap wajah gembira Taehyung, "Bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan Coco pada kakak-kakakmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, dia menggendong Coco dan berjalan ke arah kakak-kakaknya yang sedang bermain bersama. " _Hyung_! _Hyung_ , lihat!"

Yoongi adalah yang pertama menyadari teriakan Taehyung, dia berhenti bermain dan berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Hoseok dan Jimin mengikuti dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah mengerubungi Taehyung dan Coco serta berceloteh ribut soal betapa lucunya anak anjing baru Taehyung.

Namjoon berdiri di sebelah istrinya, "Sudah kukatakan _Black Friday_ ini tidak akan berakhir baik, kan?"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Aku mendapatkan mantel bagus untuk anak-anak, _beanie hat_ dengan kuping kelinci untuk Jungkook, mantel baru untukmu dan untukku, serta seekor anak anjing. Bagian mana dari _Black Friday_ ini yang tidak baik, huh?"

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yah, selamanya dia memang tidak akan bisa menang dari istrinya.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga.

Hmm, ini daddy day care tapi kayanya lebih fokus ke papa-mamanya ya daripada anaknya? ._.v

Maaf ya, habisnya aku kobam liat foto Namjin yang Seokjinnya berpose sambil megang kerah mantelnya Namjoon. Astaga aku menggelinjang. Mereka terlalu mirip suami-istri

Karena gambar itu dan juga tradisi Black Friday yang hits, akhirnya tercetuslah ide untuk buat ff ini. hahaha

Aku sudah lama tidak update ini dan kuharap kalian masih suka sama seri family bangtan ini. hehehe

.

.

.

.

Ditunggu reviewnya~


	6. Clingy Baby

**Daddy Day Care: Clingy Baby**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 _With_

Child! Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

 **Rated** : T

 **Summary** :

Namjoon akhirnya mendapat cuti satu hari di tengah-tengah kesibukannya bekerja. Tapi sayangnya niat indahnya untuk bersantai di rumah harus hancur karena Jimin yang demam, Seokjin yang harus pergi ke rapat sekolah Yoongi dan Hoseok, dan juga anak-anaknya yang mendadak sangat clingy padanya.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, GS! for Seokjin.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

 **Daddy Day Care: Clingy Baby**

"Sayang, bagaimana keadaan Jimin?"

Namjoon menyembulkan kepalanya dari celah pintu yang hanya dia buka sedikit untuk mengintip Seokjin yang sedang sibuk merawat salah satu anak mereka yang mendadak demam, Jimin.

Seokjin terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Jimin, dengan tangan yang aktif mengelus dahi Jimin yang berkeringat. Seokjin terlihat khawatir, dia terus berbisik menenangkan Jimin yang mengigau dalam tidurnya karena tidak nyaman.

"Demamnya agak tinggi, aku sudah memberikan obat penurun panas, tapi kelihatannya obatnya belum bekerja." Seokjin berujar kemudian menatap Namjoon dengan wajah khawatir.

Namjoon terdiam, dia membuka pintu lebih lebar kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin dan menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin. "Apa sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke dokter?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "Aku ingin membawanya ke dokter, tapi Jimin takut dokter. Kau ingat kan dia pernah menangis histeris saat kita membawanya ke rumah sakit? Dan dokter keluarga kita yang biasanya mengurusnya sedang cuti."

Namjoon terdiam kemudian dia menghela napas pelan, "Kau benar." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kompres di dahi Jimin, "Mungkin nanti demamnya akan turun. Kita tunggu sebentar lagi, jika semakin parah, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Bagaimana?"

Seokjin masih terlihat ragu tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin menoleh menatap Namjoon, "Ada rapat di sekolah Yoongi dan Hoseok. Aku harus pergi menghadiri itu, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Jimin."

"Aku akan menjaga Jimin. Tenang saja." Namjoon berujar langsung, walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama dia menjaga anaknya yang sedang sakit. Tapi bagi Namjoon, dia lebih baik diam di rumah merawat Jimin daripada pergi ke rapat menggantikan Seokjin.

Karena dulu, dia pernah ikut rapat orangtua untuk menggantikan Seokjin dan dia tidak paham dengan isi rapatnya. Dia menyerah mengurus urusan akademik sekolah anaknya, Namjoon lebih memilih mengurus perusahaan daripada mengurus urusan sekolah.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Jimin ya." ujar Seokjin, dia mengelus dahi Jimin sekali lagi kemudian berdiri. "Aku harus bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi waktunya Yoongi dan Hoseok berangkat sekolah."

Namjoon mengangguk, dia ikut berdiri namun Jimin merengek dalam tidurnya sehingga Namjoon membungkuk, mengusap-usap pipi gemuk Jimin untuk menenangkannya.

"Mama.."

Namjoon melirik Seokjin saat Jimin mengigau dan memanggil Seokjin bahkan disaat dia dalam keadaan tidur. Memang disaat anak mereka sakit, biasanya mereka semua akan semakin manja pada Seokjin, bahkan pernah disaat Taehyung sakit, Taehyung benar-benar tidak mau lepas dari Seokjin hingga Seokjin harus menggendongnya kemanapun.

Seokjin bergerak mendekati Jimin, "Jiminnie.. sakit hum?" Seokjin mengelus kepala Jimin dan memeluk tubuh gempal Jimin, "Pusing ya? Mama pijat ya." Seokjin bergerak memberikan pijatan halus di sekitar pelipis Jimin dan Jimin langsung terlihat nyaman, dia tidak mengerutkan dahinya lagi dan tidur dengan damai.

"Wow, kau benar-benar pakar dalam mengurus anak, sayang." ujar Namjoon kagum.

"Kalau aku tidak pandai mengurus anak, mungkin aku sudah menjadi gila karena _baby blues_. Kau tahu sendiri anak kita sangat banyak dan jarak umur mereka sangat dekat." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon sementara dia masih berbaring di sebelah Jimin dengan posisi memeluknya seraya memijat lembut kepala Jimin. "Sebaiknya kau cek anak-anak, aku takut Taehyung tersedak saat sarapan."

"Papa.."

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mereka melihat Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan tangan yang memeluk mangkuk plastik yang agak miring sehingga isinya sedikit tumpah.

"Taehyung, kenapa?" tanya Namjoon, langsung berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

Taehyung menunjukkan mangkuk serealnya, "Taetae tidak bisa memakan ini.. licin."

Namjoon melirik isi mangkuk Taehyung, mangkuknya berisi sereal jenis _rice crispies_ dengan susu yang terlalu banyak dan kelihatannya sereal itu sudah terendam terlalu lama karena isi mangkuk itu lebih terlihat seperti bubur daripada sereal.

Kemudian pandangan Namjoon bergerak ke arah bagian depan _overall_ Taehyung dan pakaiannya sudah benar-benar basah, kelihatannya itu akibat dari Taehyung yang membawa mangkuk serealnya sambil memeluknya.

"Aduh, baju Taetae basah. Ganti baju dulu dengan Papa ya?" tawar Namjoon seraya mengambil alih mangkuk sereal itu dari tangan mungil Taehyung.

"Uuh.. tapi Taehyung lapar.." Taehyung mengeluh seraya mengelus perutnya.

Seokjin terkikik pelan, Taehyung yang mengeluh lapar dengan pakaian kotor karena tumpahan sereal itu terlihat benar-benar lucu.

"Taehyung, mandi dulu dengan Papa lalu sarapan ya? Kalau Taehyung tidak mandi, nanti badan Taehyung akan digigit semut." Seokjin terkikik lagi, "Astaga, Mama sangat yakin seluruh tubuhmu bau susu. Namjoon, kau harus memandikannya lagi."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, dia meletakkan mangkuk sereal di meja terdekat kemudian mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Bahkan ini sudah terasa berat disaat aku belum ditinggal olehmu untuk mengurus anak-anak." Namjoon mengeluh pelan seraya menatap Seokjin yang masih berbaring di sebelah Jimin.

Seokjin tertawa, "Mereka ini bagian darimu, kau harus terbiasa mengurus mereka."

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan dengan tangan yang menggandeng Hoseok menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah mereka, sementara Yoongi berjalan dengan tenang di sebelah Hoseok. Ketika dia sudah memastikan kedua anaknya masuk ke dalam mobil, Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang berdiri di serambi depan rumah seraya menggendong Jungkook dengan Taehyung yang berdiri menempel di kakinya.

"Mama pergi dulu ya." Seokjin melambai ringan, "Taehyung, jangan nakal ya, temani Kookie bermain."

Taehyung mengangguk, masih dengan tangan yang mencengkram celana kain Namjoon. "Mama, kenapa Taehyung tidak boleh ikut?"

Ya, sebenarnya alasan kenapa Taehyung begitu menempel pada Namjoon adalah karena tadi Seokjin melarangnya untuk ikut ke sekolah bersamanya. Taehyung sangat suka pergi ke sekolah, makanya ketika ibunya marah dan melarangnya ikut, Taehyung langsung merajuk dan tidak mau berada di dekat Seokjin dan lebih memilih menempel pada ayahnya.

Seokjin tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung, "Mama ada urusan di sekolah Yoongi _Hyung_ dan Hoseok _Hyung_ , nanti Taehyung bosan kalau ikut Mama. Makanya Taehyung di rumah saja bersama Papa dan Kookie ya?"

Taehyung terdiam, dia menatap wajah ibunya lama sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk, membuat _hoodie_ dengan kuping rubah yang dipakainya bergerak-gerak lucu.

Seokjin terkikik, kelihatannya membelikan anak-anaknya _hoodie_ dengan kuping binatang sebagai hiasan itu sangat tidak salah. Anak-anaknya terlihat begitu lucu karena tiap kali mereka mengangguk, kuping binatang yang berada di _hoodie_ mereka akan ikut bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Baiklah, Mama pergi ya.." Seokjin melambai lagi dan bergerak masuk ke dalam mobil.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan ketika akhirnya mobil Seokjin tidak terlihat lagi. Dia menunduk menatap Taehyung yang masih menempel di kakinya, "Tae, ayo masuk."

Taehyung mendongak menatap Namjoon dan mengangguk, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan diikuti oleh Namjoon yang masih menggendong Jungkook.

"Mam.. mam.." celoteh Jungkook seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Namjoon dengan tangan gemuknya.

"Iya, Mama sedang pergi, jadi Kookie sama Papa dulu ya." ujar Namjoon, dia meletakkan Jungkook di atas permadani lembut dan menggeser beberapa mainan bayi ke dekat Jungkook.

Jungkook tertawa ceria dan mulai mengambil mainan-mainan itu dan menggigitinya. Namjoon terkekeh pelan, kebiasaan bayinya yang gemar memasukkan mainan ke dalam mulutnya masih belum berhenti.

"Jangan digigit, Kookie." Namjoon menjauhkan telinga boneka kelinci yang mulai basah karena liur Jungkook itu dari mulut bayinya. Namjoon mengusap bibir Jungkook yang basah kemudian dia berdiri, "Taehyung, jaga Kookie sebentar ya, Papa mau melihat Jimin dulu."

"Chim _Hyung_? Papa, Chim _Hyung_ kenapa?"

"Chim _Hyung_ sedang sakit. Jadi jangan diganggu dulu ya." ujar Namjoon.

"Sakit?"

"Iya, Taehyung di sini saja ya, Taehyung boleh mewarnai buku Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk dan mengambil buku gambarnya beserta sebuah _crayon_ dan mulai menggambar abstrak di sana.

Namjoon tersenyum lega dan bergegas menaiki tangga untuk melihat kondisi Jimin. Dan ketika dia membuka pintunya, dia melihat Jimin sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Jimin? Sudah bangun? Masih pusing?" tanya Namjoon beruntun seraya bergegas menghampiri Jimin.

"Papa, mana Mama?" tanya Jimin langsung, wajahnya terlihat merona karena demam dan matanya sayu serta berair. Kelihatannya demam Jimin masih belum turun.

"Mama sedang ke sekolah." Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Jimin, "Masih panas, Jimin tidur lagi saja ya?"

Jimin menggeleng, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Namjoon, "Tidak mau, Jimin mau sama Papa.."

"Jimin.."

Jimin menggeleng keras dengan wajah hampir menangis, "Jiminnie mau sama Papa. Papa, Jiminnie mau sama Papa.." rengeknya.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, dia bergerak mengambil selimut tipis dan menyelubungi tubuh Jimin dengan itu sebelum kemudian menggendongnya. Jimin sudah terlalu besar untuk digendong menggunakan kain atau alat bantu lainnya dan Namjoon mulai kesulitan memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa beraktivitas di rumah dengan Jimin yang menempel padanya seperti anak koala.

Jimin langsung menyurukkan kepalanya ke sela leher Namjoon dan menggumam nyaman. Namjoon bergerak mengelus-elus punggung Jimin sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Papa.. pusing.."

" _Ssh_ , iya, Papa tahu." Namjoon mengusap tengkuk Jimin dan sedikit memijat kepala Jimin, "Masih pusing?"

Jimin mengangguk, mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Namjoon.

"Papa!" ujar Taehyung langsung saat melihat Namjoon muncul di ruang tengah bersama Jimin dalam gendongannya.

Namjoon bergerak untuk duduk di sofa dengan Jimin masih dalam pelukannya. "Taehyung, sedang menggambar apa?"

Jimin memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Taehyung, masih dengan lengannya yang membungkus leher Namjoon.

"Papa! Taehyung juga mau digendong, boleh?" Taehyung bergerak mendekati Namjoon dan langsung mencoba menggeser tubuh Jimin agar dia bisa ikut naik ke pangkuan Namjoon.

Jimin merengek saat Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya terlalu keras, dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing karena didorong Taehyung.

Taehyung tersentak mendengar suara Jimin, dia melangkah mundur dan melihat Jimin merengek pusing pada Namjoon dan Namjoon sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Papa.." bisik Taehyung.

"Taehyung, jangan ganggu Jimin lagi ya. Jimin sedang sakit, Taehyung main sendiri saja." Namjoon berdiri dengan Jimin dalam gendongannya dan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam, baru kali ini dia melihat Papanya mengabaikannya padahal biasanya Papanya selalu menggendongnya jika memang Taehyung memintanya. Taehyung menunduk, matanya basah dan airmata mulai menetes dari mata Taehyung.

Taehyung terisak dan suara isakannya menarik perhatian Jungkook yang sedang duduk bersama boneka kelincinya. Jungkook merangkak menghampiri Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk kaki Taehyung.

"Mamamam~" celoteh Jungkook. Taehyung mengabaikannya karena dia masih sibuk menangis dan Jungkook yang diabaikan mulai ikut terisak.

Namjoon yang tadinya ingin pergi mengambilkan minum untuk Jimin terhenti saat mendengar suara tangisan Jungkook, dia setengah berlari ke arah ruang tengah dan dia melihat Jungkook menangis keras bersama Taehyung yang juga menangis di sebelahnya.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan kalian?" keluh Namjoon, dia berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang sibuk menangis bersama. "Taehyung, kenapa?" tanya Namjoon, dia meletakkan Jimin di sofa dan Jimin langsung mengerang protes.

"Sebentar, Jimin. Papa mau menggendong Kookie dulu."

Jimin menangis karena tidak mau dan tangisan Jimin yang melengking membuat Jungkook terkejut dan menangis semakin keras.

"Astaga, Tuhanku.." keluh Namjoon, dia meraih Jungkook karena dia tahu Jungkook akan mengalami sesak napas jika menangis terlalu keras, " _Ssh_.. sayang, jangan menangis.." bisik Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Jungkook yang masih histeris.

Jimin merengek tidak mau lepas dari Namjoon sementara Taehyung juga sudah terisak-isak hebat. Namjoon merasa kepalanya nyaris pecah sekarang, astaga, bagaimana caranya dia bisa menenangkan tiga anaknya yang menangis histeris seperti ini?

Namjoon duduk di sofa dengan Jungkook masih dalam pelukannya kemudian dia menggeser tubuh Jimin agar merapat padanya dan terakhir dia juga ikut menarik Taehyung dalam pelukannya.

"Nah, sekarang Papa sudah memeluk kalian bertiga, jadi berhenti menangis."

Sumpah demi apapun Namjoon sangat bersyukur dia memiliki lengan yang panjang sehingga dia bisa membungkus tubuh ketiga anaknya dalam pelukan tanpa kesulitan.

Taehyung yang masih terisak-isak menggosok wajahnya yang penuh air mata dengan tangan kemudian karena tidak berhasil menghilangkan air di wajahnya, Taehyung bergerak mengusapkan wajahnya ke lengan Namjoon yang berlapis pakaian, meninggalkan jejak basah yang jelas di lengan pakaian Namjoon.

Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya ke dada Namjoon seraya menggumam dan mengulum pakaian Namjoon. Karena satu-satunya hal yang dibutuhkan Jungkook setelah menangis adalah ASI Seokjin dan karena itulah bibirnya bergerak refleks mengulum untuk mencari susu.

Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taehyung, dia terisak-isak seraya menghapus air matanya di lengan Namjoon, dia juga memeluk lengan Namjoon erat-erat dan karena Jimin sedang demam, suhu panas dari tubuh Jimin membuat Namjoon ikut merasa panas, terlebih lagi saat ini dia juga ditempeli oleh dua bayi lainnya.

"Tuhanku, aku bisa gila jika begini terus.." keluh Namjoon.

Isakan Taehyung sudah berhenti dan ketika tangisannya berhenti, dia sama sekali tidak menggeser tubuhnya dari Namjoon, dia malah merapat ke arah Namjoon dan mulai mengusakkan wajahnya ke lengan Namjoon, mencari posisi nyaman di lengan ayahnya yang keras karena otot.

"Taehyung? Astaga, Taetae mengantuk?" ujar Namjoon panik.

Taehyung menguap dan menggosok matanya, dia bergerak untuk menyamankan kepalanya di lengan Namjoon yang memeluknya dan jatuh tertidur.

"Astaga, Taehyung, jangan tidur di sini. Astaga."

Tapi terlambat, Taehyung sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk di sebelah Namjoon dan kepala terkulai di lengan Namjoon yang memeluknya.

Namjoon mengerang, dia tidak akan bisa bergerak kalau Taehyung tertidur, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan lengannya karena Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, jika Namjoon menggeser lengannya, Taehyung akan terhuyung ke depan dan dia pasti terjatuh dari sofa yang mereka duduki dan menghantam lantai.

Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Namjoon, Jimin juga ikut tertidur dengan posisi yang sama seperti Taehyung. Jika sedang demam anak-anak mereka memang akan lebih banyak tidur karena pengaruh dari obat demamnya.

"Astaga Jimin? Jimin jangan ikut tidur juga, sayang.." bisik Namjoon putus asa.

Dan seolah penderitaannya belum cukup, Jungkook yang duduk di pangkuan Namjoon mendadak terkulai dan hampir jatuh ke depan jika saja Namjoon tidak sigap untuk segera memeluknya dan memperbaiki posisi anaknya agar bersandar ke dada dan perutnya.

Jungkook menggumam dalam tidurnya dan tidur semakin pulas dengan bersandar ke dada Namjoon.

Sementara Namjoon? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun karena jika dia bergerak, maka salah satu dari ketiga anaknya akan berubah posisi dan mungkin saja akan terjatuh dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Aku bisa mati. Seokjin, cepatlah pulang.." keluh Namjoon dengan kepala menengadah menatap langit-langit.

.

.

.

Seokjin memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah mereka dan bergerak keluar dari mobil bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok. Rapat sekolah sudah selesai dan Seokjin bergegas pulang sambil membawa makan siang mereka karena dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Jimin yang sedang sakit.

"Yoongi, tolong bawa makanannya ke dalam ya? Hati-hati, jangan sampai jatuh."

Yoongi mengangguk, dia memeluk plastik besar berisi makan siang mereka dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara di sebelahnya Hoseok berjalan dengan satu tangan membawa gulali dan tangan lainnya membawa plastik berisi cemilan siang mereka.

Yoongi membuka pintu depan rumah dan melangkah masuk kemudian dia tertegun. Hoseok yang berjalan di belakangnya ikut berhenti, " _Hyung_ , kenapa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa itu Papa?" ujar Yoongi.

Hoseok menoleh ke arah yang dilihat Yoongi dan mereka melihat ayah mereka tengah duduk kaku dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti?" tanya Seokjin dan saat dia melihat ke arah yang sedang dipandangi anak-anaknya, dahi Seokjin langsung berkerut. "Namjoon? Sayang, kau sedang apa?" tanya Seokjin polos.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan langsung tersenyum lega, "S-Seokjin.. b-bantu.. aku.."

"Huh?" ujar Seokjin bingung, sebelah alisnya terangkat saat mendengar suaminya berbicara dengan terbata-bata seperti itu.

"S-say-sayang.. c-ce-cepatlah.." ujar Namjoon dengan nada putus asa.

Seokjin bergegeras berjalan ke arah Namjoon dan dengan hati-hati menggeser lengan Namjoon yang kaku dan sedang memeluk Taehyung ke samping, setelah itu dengan sigap Seokjin menangkap tubuh Taehyung sebelum dia terjatuh dan membaringkannya di bagian sofa yang kosong.

Kemudian Seokjin melepaskan Jungkook dari pelukan Namjoon dan meletakkannya di sofa tunggal yang berada di sebelah sofa _double_ yang diduduki Namjoon.

"Namjoon, sebenarnya kau ini sedang apa? Kenapa tidak membaringkan anak-anak di kamar?" ujar Seokjin, kali ini sambil melepaskan Jimin yang tertidur pulas dari pelukan Namjoon.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mendesah lega karena beban dari ketiga anaknya yang menindihnya akhirnya terangkat. Setelah Jimin terangkat dari badannya, Namjoon segera menangkap lengan Seokjin yang akan berjalan menjauh.

"Apa?" tanya Seokjin.

"B-bantu a-aku.."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Bantu apa?" sebenarnya genggaman Namjoon lemah sekali, berani taruhan kedua lengannya dan pahanya pasti kebas karena memeluk ketiga anaknya yang sedang tertidur. Terlebih lagi anak-anak akan menjadi jauh lebih berat jika mereka sedang tidur.

"B-bantu aku.. ke toilet.."

"Huh?"

Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan putus asa, "S-sayang.. tolong.." Namjoon bergerak bangun dengan gerakan sangat kaku dan Seokjin membantu memapah tubuhnya.

"Astaga, badanmu kaku sekali." Seokjin berujar dan membantu meluruskan punggung suaminya.

Terdengar suara ' _krek'_ keras ketika Namjoon meluruskan punggungnya, Namjoon meraih lengan Seokjin dan sedikit menariknya menuju kamar mandi. Langkah Namjoon sangat aneh karena kakinya kebas dan kaku, dan Seokjin terus membantu suaminya itu untuk berjalan ke toilet.

Setelah mereka berdua tiba di toilet, Seokjin bermaksud untuk keluar tapi Namjoon kembali menahannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Seokjin.

"Bantu aku.. melepas celanaku.. tanganku kaku sekali.."

Seokjin mendelik tidak mau, tapi Namjoon terlihat begitu putus asa, dahinya berkeringat dan wajahnya pucat. Seokjin yang tidak tega membantu melepaskan celana Namjoon, bahkan dia juga ikut membantu ' _memposisikan'_ tubuh Namjoon agar suaminya itu bisa menuntaskan apa yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Astaga, sumpah demi apapun aku tidak menyangka aku akan membantu suamiku ke toilet di usia semuda ini."

Namjoon mendelik ke arah Seokjin, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memeluk ketiga anak kita yang sedang tidur dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Aku sudah menahan hasrat ingin ke toilet sejak dua jam yang lalu!"

Seokjin tertawa, "Lagipula, itu salahmu yang membiarkan mereka tidur di pelukanmu. Seharusnya kau membaringkan mereka di tempat tidur."

"Mereka menangis! Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menenangkan mereka jika tidak memeluknya!"

Seokjin tertawa lagi, kemudian dia menunduk menatap bagian bawah Namjoon yang masih terbuka. "Kau juga mau aku membantumu memasangkan celanamu lagi?"

Namjoon menunduk, menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya yang polos. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kenapa tidak?" ujarnya seraya menatap Seokjin sambil menyeringai seksi.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya, "Urus urusanmu sendiri, Tuan Kim. Aku mau memindahkan anak-anak kita yang tertidur ke kamar." Seokjin berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari toilet untuk memindahkan anak-anaknya yang masih terlelap di sofa.

Seokjin menghampiri Jimin lebih dulu karena dia tahu Jimin sedang sakit dan tidak boleh berada di luar dulu. "Oh, demammu sudah turun." Seokjin berujar saat dia menyentuh dahi Jimin, "Kelihatannya tidur dalam pelukan Papa membuat demammu turun ya."

Setelah selesai mengurus ketiga bayinya, Seokjin kembali turun ke bawah dan dia melihat Yoongi yang sedang membereskan makanan yang dibeli Seokjin sementara di depannya ada Hoseok yang sudah siap dengan mangkuk berisi nasi dan sendok di tangannya.

"Yoongi, Hoseok, kalau mau makan cuci tangan dulu." seru Seokjin.

"Sudah, Mama! Hoshikki sudah cuci tangan!" ujar Hoseok semangat kemudian dia kembali menatap Yoongi yang sedang mengeluarkan lauk, " _Hyung_! _Hyung_ , cepat! Hoshikki lapar~"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil melihat betapa telatennya Yoongi, dia bahkan memberikan Hoseok lauk terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian dia mengisi nasi di mangkuknya dan mengambil beberapa lauk serta _side dish._

"Sayang~ Seokjin sayang~, pijat bahu dan lenganku~"

Seokjin menghela napas, berkebalikkan dengan Yoongi yang dewasa, suaminya justru jauh lebih kekanakkan daripada Yoongi. Bahkan Seokjin merasa Yoongi jauh lebih bisa diandalkan untuk mengurus Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook daripada Namjoon.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Daan.. tak kusangka Daddy Day Care Series ini bisa lanjut :')

Ini semua terjadi karena beberapa hari ini saya ngeliatin fanart VMin ft baby JK mulu. Yawla, mereka lucu banget, saya gemas.

Jadi pengen punya bayi /eh

.

.

Btw, ff-ff saya yang lain masih on progress. Saya gak bisa mastiin mana yang selesai duluan, jadi ditunggu saja :*

.

.

And lastly, ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~

.

See you when I see you~


End file.
